


Our First Summer

by flipfloppandas



Series: Our Firsts [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipfloppandas/pseuds/flipfloppandas
Summary: 31 drabbles detailing Goten and Trunks’ first summer as a couple.





	1. First Day of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that I wrote years ago that I am revising. Honestly, I’m kind of annoyed by half of the shit I wrote (to be fair to myself I was like 14 when I wrote this) but don’t have enough of a drive to genuinely fix what I don’t like about the plot so I figured the least I could do was fix up grammar and stuff to make it less cringey for me to read through lol.  
> This story was basically a fun, self-given challenge to write a drabble with a minimum of 500 words for each day of July. The story is technically already completed, and I will uphold the criteria for these revisions.

#1- First Day of Summer

Word Count: 975

* * *

 

“5... 4... 3... 2... 1...” Goten whispered from his seat. He growled when the room remained silent, aside from the voices of his chattering classmates.

Trunks rolled his eyes, “will you stop? You know that only ever works on TV.”

“Hush I got this,” Goten waved his hand in Trunks’ face, not breaking his contact with the clock. The smaller needle was already resting on the three, and the larger one was ever so slowly moving towards the twelve. Every single day during their final period, Goten would attempt to synchronize his countdown to the ding of the final bell. He had yet to succeed, but it was the last day of school, and he was determined to end the year victorious. He vaguely wondered how Trunks wasn’t compelled to try something fun. Unlike Goten, this was going to be his last day of high school. _Ever_.

“Is he still trying to do that countdown thing?”  Junna, a pale girl with long orange hair said as she sat herself next to Trunks. She wasn’t exactly a close friend of the duo, just an acquaintance that talked to them from time to time. She was pressing a bit too closely to Trunks, and he was somewhat glad that Goten was too preoccupied with the clock to notice. It was no secret that Junna was crushing on Trunks, just like it was no secret that Goten was lowkey pissed about it. Not that Trunks particularly cared what Goten thought; Trunks adored him, but Goten was probably the most jealous boyfriend in the whole country. To be fair, a lot of people did in fact, make their attraction to Trunks known, but given that “a lot” translated more accurately into like 90 percent of the population thinking that Trunks was hot shit, he just didn’t have it in him to deal with Goten’s annoyingly passive-aggressive attitude every time someone sat just a bit too close to him.

Trunks would probably say that that was the only upside to them having very few classes together. It was only natural—Goten was a year behind him, and not nearly as mentally-advanced as Trunks, after all—and they ought to consider themselves lucky for the two classes they _did_ share: lunch in the middle of the day, and French class as their final period.

Anyways, back to the girl. “Yeah, I just can’t wait to see how pissed he is when he fails.”

“Excuse you!” Goten whipped his head around. “I am not going to fail, thank you very much!” He finished with a glare.

Trunks raised his hands in a false surrender, “hey, I mean no offense, but you _have_ been trying to do this for a year now...”

“And so I have a year’s worth of practice for this moment! It’s not as easy as it looks, you know!”

“It can’t be that hard, Goten.”

“It is!”

“All you have to do is time it right,” Trunks replied. He squinted up at the clock contemplatively, before giving Goten a smirk.

“5... 4... 3... 2... 1...”

_DING. DING. DING._

The room erupted in cheers. Trunks stood and gave a deep bow, before gathering his books together.

Goten’s face was beet red, his eyebrows narrowed in outrage. “What the fuck! How did you do that?!”

Trunks laughed loudly, pushing past Goten as he left the room. “Come on. I want to go home.”

Goten grumbled a goodbye to their French teacher as he followed after his boyfriend, seething all the way. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Trunks smirked, “I timed it right.”

“But how!? I’ve been trying to time it for one hundred and eighty fucking days and I’ve never got it!”

“Well, the simplest and most accurate answer is that I’m far smarter than you,” Trunks replied easily.

“Smarter than me my ass,” Goten grumbled. The duo passed over the threshold of the school. Teens were all over the place, running to buses or to their parent’s vehicles, disappearing around the corner towards the student parking lot, or hanging around for some reason Goten could not fathom. Goten didn’t feel like socializing. He wanted to go home and sulk some more before he officially started his summer.

He was a bit shocked when he was dragged away by his arm. He stumbled after Trunks as he pulled them behind the school.

“Why are we back here? Didn’t you say your mom was going to pick us up?”

“Because,” Trunks replied, bracing his hands on Goten’s cheek, “I’m not going to be able to do this when we get to my house. Besides, I would like a bit more immediate kick-off to our first summer as a couple. We can get drunk and have sloppy sex later.”

With that, Trunks pulled Goten to meet him in a kiss.

Goten hummed appreciatively into the kiss. He braced his hands on his waist, even though he knew Trunks liked them on his hips. Trunks would never admit it though, so until he did, Goten would continue to tease him.

The kiss was short and incredibly tame—Trunks may have been in a spontaneous mood, but they _were_ still in a public place. Trunks didn’t release his grip on him though, and Goten was happy just to hold him.

There was a flash of silver that caught his eye. Turning his head, he noticed it coming from Trunks’ wrist. Trunks’ noticed his gaze, but Goten reached out and grabbed the wrist before he could pull away.

Goten furrowed his brow as he took in the black and silver digital wrist watch. Next to the minutes, were numbers that changed with every passing second.

“You cheater!” Goten shouted, his previous anger returning with an even more intense vigor.

Trunks burst into laughter, and kissed him again.


	2. Sunshine

 

#2- Sunshine

Word count : 775

* * *

 

Goten was dreaming. It was one of those dreams, where he knew he was dreaming, but was deep enough into it that his awareness did not automatically jolt him awake, and allowed him to continue the false story in his head anyway. Trunks was there, but so was Pan and Buu, and they were in a classroom. The classroom wasn’t like any he had been taught in before, but looked kind of like the university classroom that Gohan would teach his classes in. It was completely random, but most of his dreams were.

Goten smiled as Trunks approached him. He looked different, because his hair was slightly longer, and his ears were a bit bigger than he remembered, but Goten still knew it was him. The figment of his imagination was getting closer, until they were only inches apart. He acknowledged that Pan and Buu were still in the background, but he didn’t tell the ‘dream Trunks’ to back away. Hey, it was his dream, Pan and Buu and whoever else wanted to pop up would just have to deal with it.

The ‘dream Trunks’ smiled, before leaning in. Goten wished that this kiss could be real, but he guessed it would do until he saw his blue-eyed beauty later that day.

Leaning in, he kept his eyes open in fear of losing the dream, but he was glad he did, because he was rewarded with an eyeful of Trunks’ lips, slightly puckered and all his for the taking.

Their lips had nearly met when his eyes were suddenly blinded. One minute he asleep, about to receive a bomb-ass kiss, and now he was abruptly conscious. He searched for the rude awakening to his dream, and groaned loudly when he noticed the window, which was emitting the brightest of natural light in between the blinds.

Still grumbling, he stood to his feet. Angrily crossing the room, he forced the blinds shut even tighter, and was very irritated by the slivers of light that still shone through. He debated going back to sleep, but even he knew when to call it quits; he could chase it all he liked but that dream was forever lost to his subconscious.

He made sure to complain about it as intensely as possible as he got himself ready for the day. He supposed that it was a good thing he was awake, considering he was supposed to be meeting with Trunks in like ten minutes (whoops), but he was annoyed and if he wanted to pout about it then gosh dammit he was going to.  After all, who knows how far that dream would’ve gotten if he wasn’t interrupted... _Dammit_...

XXX

The sun was shining, but it wasn’t necessarily hot. He was waiting on a bench in a rather crowded park, because that was the place that he and Trunks decided to meet for the day. He was only a few minutes early (a blessing really), so Trunks should be arriving any second.

As he’d expected, he could see his boyfriend approaching the park bench. Trunks hadn’t noticed him yet, but Goten sure as hell noticed _him_.

Goten cocked his head appreciatively as he studied his boyfriend. Without any trees to block out the sunlight, Trunks was forced to walk through the brightness. The light bounced off of his lavender hair, making every soft strand shine brightly around his head. The sunshine certainly did favors for his complexion as well, illuminating his tanned skin and brightening his cupid bow lips. The light even made his _clothes_ look good—the sun made his simple white t-shirt practically glow, which was a very good combination with the hard muscles underneath.

Goten’s favorite part was his eyes. His irises were literally gleaming in the sunlight—like midday sun shining over a crystal blue sea.

(‘ _I should be a fucking poet,_ ’ Goten thought offhandedly).

Trunks clearly stood out, but not in a bad way. He had people turning their heads to get an eyeful of him, and for once, Goten wasn’t irritated, because he saw Trunks everyday and he _too_ was simply captivated.

He smiled when he saw his boyfriend blush and look to the ground with an agitated look on his face. He had finally noticed the many eyes that were watching him. Trunks always hated when he drew ‘unnecessary attention’ to himself, and did his best to avoid it.

‘ _That’s kind of hard to do when you’re gorgeous babe_ ,’ Goten thought to himself. He almost laughed as his gorgeous boyfriend finally noticed him and stomped towards him, muttering under his breath about rude strangers.

Maybe he didn’t mind the sunshine so much.

 


	3. Sparring

 

#3- Sparring

Word count: 699

* * *

 

It was no secret that Trunks disliked sparring. He didn’t hate it, because he was still a saiyan after all, and found  _ some  _ thrill in fighting, but it wasn’t necessarily his favorite thing. For starters, it was time-consuming. There were so many other productive things he could be doing with his time, but  _ no _ , he had to spend his day getting punched in the face.

Secondly, there was pain involved. It wasn’t as if he had a low tolerance for pain or anything, but he didn’t really see the point in getting unnecessarily hurt just for the fun of it. If you knew Trunks, you knew that he didn’t like unnecessary things.

Finally, it was summertime! He didn’t want to spend his break getting his ass kicked in the gravity room by his father. He could do that literally any time of the year. 

“Three months of doing pointless activities with Kakarot’s brat is going to make you weak, boy, and no son of mine is going to be weak,” his father had told him earlier that day. Training was pointless! It wasn’t like he would ever be any help in a battle anyway (if there ever came a threat that neither of their father’s could handle, then the universe was as good as dead anyway), so was there was no reason for him to waste his time training. He was perfectly happy being ‘weak’ (and he  _ wasn’t  _ weak—how many saiyans could go super saiyan at his age, if at all? None!), but of course, his father was not.

“Don’t be so sour towards your father,” his mother said as she placed more plates of food on the table. Trunks glared at the food, annoyed and betrayed by the fact that the one time his mother decides to side with his father had to be  _ right now _ . “He hardly ever asks you to train anymore. You’re growing up, and he just wants to bond with his only son. Before you know it you’re going to be off in college, and you’re going to wish you spent more time with him.”

“A normal dad would take me fishing or something,” Trunks muttered. At least he wouldn’t gain any bruises from  _ that _ .

Despite his reluctance, he forced himself to do it. The not so petty part of him knew his mother was right, and he really did appreciate that his father was making an effort to spend time with him. 

Just...  _ why  _ did it have to be sparring!?

He also felt a bit guilty that Goten had been dragged into his mess. Ever since Vegeta had found out about their relationship (even though he  _ claimed  _ he had predicted it happening ever since they were children) he had taken to hassling Goten more than usual, and insisted that the youngest Son join in their spar.

Goten was waiting awkwardly for him on the lawn outside the housing complex. Trunks didn’t bother asking—clearly he was afraid to be alone in the gravity room with Vegeta. Trunks didn’t blame him.

“Hey, Goten,” Trunks said as he approached him. “I’m sorry you got stuck with this. My dad can be a real dick sometimes.”

Goten shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage. “I don’t mind, babe. My other option was too spend the day studying with Gohan. This is definitely the lesser of two evils.”

Trunks wondered if he actually believed that. Another thing he wouldn’t bother asking.

Both boys were silent as they approached the machine, their fingers intertwined tightly with each other’s. Trunks gulped as he went to enter code. His fingers trembled with each slow press, dragging out the process for as long as he could.

“Come on, Trunks, it won’t be that bad,” Goten said nervously as the door slid open.

Trunks was going to respond, when his boyfriend’s hand flew from his. He looked behind him to see Goten shuddering on the grass, grasping his stomach and groaning in pain. He looked back at his father, who was slowly bringing his foot back to the ground, his lips fighting a smirk as he loomed over his victim. Trunks sighed.

This was not going to be a fun day.

_ End _


	4. Fireworks

#4\- Fireworks

Word count: 1115

* * *

 

Goten gave a loud yawn. He wasn’t necessarily tired, but he was bored enough to fall asleep. He probably would’ve, but Trunks was here, and he had no choice but to stay awake for his boyfriend. They were sitting on his couch; Goten’s head was resting in Trunks’ lap (perhaps not the best position for someone dangerously close to sleeping), while Trunks’ fingers brushed lazily through his spiky hair. Trunks was watching some television show, but Goten just didn't have the mental capacity necessary to meaningfully grasp the plot, which only served to bore him even further.

He trailed his eyes to look up at his boyfriend; well, there was certainly one way he could pass the time...

He reached his hand up, and thread his fingers through the other’s hair. He pulled him down gently, and connected their lips in a chaste kiss.

Trunks pulled away, and breathed against his lips, “bored?”

Goten nodded, and with a hint of seduction in his tone whispered back, “yeah.”

Now, any  _ normal _ person would've taken the hint for what it was, and continued on with the pleasant kissing. Unfortunately, Goten was  _ not _ dating a normal person, and found himself understandingly stunned when the warm thighs underneath his head were replace with the plushness of the couch. He glared up at Trunks, but the other boy paid him no mind.

“Come on, I’ve got something I want to show you,” he said, already turning and walking out the front door. Goten grumbled as he reluctantly followed after him.

How could someone so smart, be so dense?

XXX

It was a very warm night. The dark blue sky was completely cloudless, and illuminated by the half-moon shining overhead. Goten sighed. He had no idea where Trunks was taking him, and couldn't help but wonder if wherever they were going would be better than simply flying through this beautiful night. 

It didn’t matter he guessed, as long as it kept him entertained, and Trunks knew him well enough to know what Goten considered a good time. 

(Not well enough, apparently, since he hadn't picked up on how obviously Goten wanted to—)

“Watch where you're going!”

Goten snapped back to attention, and only just barely managed to swerve out of the way of the Statue of Liberty's torch.

His confusion doubled. “Why are we in the United States?”

“Because,” Trunks called out, “it’s July 4th.”

“Uh... so?”

Trunks chuckled. “You’ll see.”

Goten huffed, annoyed by the mystery, but dutifully continued to follow him. It was a bit more flying until finally Trunks came to a stop, and dropped down onto the rooftop of a building. Goten touched down next to him, and looked over the landscape. In the distance he could see an amusement park. 

“What’s so special about the 4th of July?” He knew of America’s independence from Australia... or something like that, but what did that have to do with the amusement park, or hell this rooftop for that matter?

“Just wait for it,” Trunks hushed him with his finger, not breaking eye contact with the park.

Goten cocked his eyebrow and nearly asked  _ what  _ exactly he was waiting for, until the sound of a rocket going off, grabbed his attention.

It wasn’t a rocket, but rather a red light. The light zoomed up into the air, exploding into a bouquet of sparks with a loud boom.

They were fireworks!

“Wow!” Goten exclaimed, and Trunks beamed in triumphant. More were shooting into the air, different colors exploding across the night sky. For several moment he simply watched the show of lights, until a thought crossed through Goten’s mind. 

With a smile, he turned to his companion. “Hey, Trunks, want to have some more fun?”

Trunks narrowed his eyes, “I’m not having sex with you on this rooftop with the fireworks exploding in the background. And no, it’s not as romantic as it sounds.”

Goten laughed, because that  _ did  _ kind of sound romantic in his head. “No, I was  _ going  _ to say we could fly through the fireworks! Way to jump to conclusions, babe. You have such a dirty mind.”

Trunks ignored his last comment. “Um, you do know that most fireworks are made from gunpowder, right? Fireworks obviously burn skin. I mean it has  _ fire  _ in the name...”

Goten rolled his eyes. “Not if we go super saiyan! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“We’re going to get caught,” Trunks frowned, but powered up to super saiyan anyway.

“No we won’t. Now come on!” Goten exclaimed as he flashed up the super saiyan as well. He leapt off the building and sped towards the exploding lights, Trunks following close behind him.

As soon as Goten was in the fireworks range, he was suddenly hit with sparkles of blue. He giggled a bit; it tickled!

The gunshot-like sounds were so loud that he could barely hear Trunks’ laughter, but he could definitely see him. Trunks was zooming through an array of golden lights, his face in a large open-mouthed smile as he spun around in them. Goten smiled at the sight—there was nothing more captivating than Trunks’ having fun. 

He had no idea how long they were flying around, but by the way the fireworks were growing larger and more extravagant, he guessed that the grand final was near. He turned to face Trunks’ direction. The elder didn’t seem to notice that the light show was coming to an end, or the fact that his clothing had rips and tears in them. Nope, he only smiled as the flashes of color nipped at his skin and blonde hair. 

Goten flew into Trunks’ direction, and slammed straight into him, wrapping his arms around him. Their conjoined bodies spun in the air for a moment, before they came to a complete stop.

“What the hell, Goten?” Trunks questioned, his false green eyes widening.

“I know something we could do that will be  _ way  _ more romantic than screwing on a dirty rooftop,” Goten claimed with a grin. Looking down, he waited for the final fireworks to go off. Taking Trunks’ earlier advice, he was determined to time each second right. He smiled as he saw the approaching white light, and grabbed Trunks’ chin.

Just as the white fireworks reached them, he pressed their lips together. The sky was completely bright, as though it were daytime, and the crowd below them was shouting so loud that it could’ve been heard all the way up there. Goten didn’t notice though, because all he could think about was Trunks, whose arms were wrapped around him, and whose tongue was brushing against his own. 

Screw fireworks. All he really needed was Trunks to have a good time.

End


	5. Sunset

#5\- Sunset 

Word count: 655

* * *

 

Goten sighed as he leaned back against the cool damp grass, staring up at the dimming sky. With homework, basic chores, and necessities like video game and manga time, he’d never had the opportunity to kick back and enjoy the setting sun. Had it been months, or years, since he’d taken time to watch the sun? He didn’t remember. All he knew was that it had been far too long.

Turning his head, he regarded Trunks. His boyfriend was lying next to him, his arms resting behind his head like Goten’s were, and staring up at the sky. As much as Trunks wouldn’t admit it, Goten knew that he was excited to see the sunset. Trunks lived in the city, and it was hard to see the falling sun with all of the large buildings in the way. The only time that Trunks ever really watched the sunset was when he was with Goten on Mt. Paozu, and they weren’t busy.

“So,” Goten spoke, “are you excited to see the sunset,” even though they kind of already were, given that the entire sky was a rich, vibrant orange color.

Trunks shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Come on, don’t act you didn’t miss this.”

Trunks shrugged again. “It’s just a sunset; nothing to go crazy over.”

Goten shook his head with an indulgent smile. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Trunks surprisingly didn’t reply to the pet name (the only times he let it slide were when he was otherwise distracted), and continued to watch the sky. 

Amazingly enough, Trunks looked just as gorgeous in the sunset as he did in the sunshine. The coloring was different, but still had the same wonderfully desirable effect. Instead of a ‘bright and shimmering’ Trunks, it was an equally beautiful ‘warm and soothing’ Trunks. 

Gods Goten couldn’t help but stare. The orange sky shone down on Trunks’ exposed skin, darkening it to an even warmer tan. His hair was darker too, as if a shadow had laid to rest over every strand. His blue eyes still sparkled, but instead of seeing a bright, healthy sunshine reflecting in his eyes, it was the weary glow of a sun nearly spent. This time, however, there was no embarrassment or irritation in his eyes—no, there was only marvel and wonder as they eagerly watched the sun in its final moments for the day.

Goten soft smile shifted into one more mischievous. A blush was all that was needed to complete the beautiful specimen next to him, and he knew  _ exactly  _ how to get one. 

Without warning, he swung his leg over Trunks’ body and straddled his hips. Before Trunks could voice his shock, Goten leaned down and brought their lips together. As expected, Trunks’ lips parted in surprise, giving Goten the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside. As he swirled his tongue around Trunks’, he let his hand trail underneath the elder’s shirt. His hand slid up slowly, caressing his waist, then his abs, and his chest, until he connected with one of his nipples. He tweaked it between his fingers, and a soft moan fell from Trunks’ parted lips into their kiss. 

Goten pulled back and regarded the sight below him: Trunks was nearly breathless, one hand gripping Goten’s shoulder and the other resting almost delicately next to his head, and as expected, a reddish blush stained his cheeks. 

“It’s not fair,” he groaned dramatically, but the sentiment was true—just one look at Trunks’ eyes made Goten desperately want to finish what he’d started. “How can I be expected to appreciate the sunset when I’ve got something so pretty distracting me?”

Trunks sputtered for a moment. With a fierce flush spreading over his face, Trunks shoved him. “Shut up, pervert!”

“ _ Ack— _ touchy!” Goten exclaimed. He braved a final quick kiss, before rolling off of him. He settled back onto the grass, smiling in satisfaction, as he watched the sun roll by.

End

 


	6. Ice Pops

 

#6- Ice pops

Word Count: 763

* * *

 “Oi! I didn’t invite you over here just so you could sleep!”

Goten jolted back to awareness—and he  _hadn’t_ been sleeping, thank you very much—at the sound of Trunks’ exasperated call. With a great and sigh voicing his annoyance at being interrupted, Goten stretched back out on his lawn chair. Not that he been particularly doing anything—only  _resting_ while he waited for Trunks to come back, idly thinking of possible activities they could do aside from sit out in the sun and burn to death.

Goten opened his mouth, ready to hit Trunks with a sarcastic and clever come back when he noticed the blue and yellow ice pops in his hands. They were the type of ice pops that looked like two separate Popsicles molded into one. Goten guessed that they were meant for sharing, but honestly, why share when you could have double the treat?

The Son sat up in his seat with a great deal of enthusiasm. “I thought you were just going to get dressed. Where did you get those?”

Trunks plopped into the lawn chair next to him. “I was on my way back out here when Bra offered them to me. Which one do you want?”

Goten thought for a moment, then grabbed the yellow one and tore the plastic wrapper off. He sure hoped it was banana...

“ _Ack—_! Dammit, it’s lemon!” Goten sputtered at the taste.

Trunks shrugged, ripping the plastic off of the blue ice pop. “I could’ve told you that if you had just _asked_.”

Goten grumbled in response. Sticking the slightly sour treat back in his mouth, he looked up at the sky. Maybe they could watch clouds. Was that fun? That sounded like the type of crap couples did right?

Turning to Trunks, he was about to propose his idea for the day, when the sight before him abruptly cut him off.

Trunks had broken his Popsicle in half (perfectly, of course). He held one of the ice-sticks away from him, while he sucked on the other one. The blue treat disappeared nearly completely into his mouth, only to suddenly reappear as he pulled on the wooden stick. He continued this slowly, sometimes stopping to lick a line up the blue ice. Slight slurping sounds were heard as he sucked on his treat, not letting any of the blue liquid drip onto his fingers.

All the while Trunks eyes stared lazily up at the sky, not even realizing the show he was putting on.

Goten stifled a groan as his pants tightened. Why did Trunks have to make normal activities unnecessarily sexy!?

Goten smirked as a plan struck him. Kami did he love his plans.

Goten leaned over, attracting Trunks’ attention with his motion. Connecting his gaze with two intrigued blue eyes, he opened his mouth, and dropped it over the other ice pop that Trunks had left untouched. He stuck out his tongue, dragging it from the base—making sure to catch just a bit of the fingers holding the wood—all the way up to the tip of the ice pop. Forming his lips over it, he went down as far as he could without gagging (which was pretty far, thank you very much). He bobbed his head slowly, never breaking contact with Trunks’ steadily reddening face. He brought his lips back up to the tip of the ice pop, hollowed his cheeks, and sucked hard, taking the blue coloring away as he did. Trunks whimpered just the slightest bit, and Goten almost laughed in satisfaction as he pulled away.

Trunks, the poor thing, was still blushing. The ice pop he had been eating before was still stuffed between his lips, and a forgotten trail of melted blue liquid dripped down to his chin. Goten leaned over once more, and ran his tongue from Trunks’ chin up to his lips. He connected his sticky mouth to Trunks’. He forced his tongue in where it would fit around the ice pop, tasting both Trunks and the blue raspberry flavor. Once the Son was sure he had enough, he pulled away, making a line of blue liquid and saliva connect their lips briefly before it broke.

“Eww...” Trunks complained, scrubbing at his lips with the back of his hand. “That was just nasty.”

Goten laughed loudly at that. When his giggles subsided, he stuffed his forgotten lemon ice pop back into his mouth. He grimaced again at the taste, but distracted himself with the amusing sight of his disgusted boyfriend desperately trying to wipe away the blue mess.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what had happened was... I went to a convention then totally forgot about this story. My bad but I'm caught up now so it's all good lol.


	7. Fireflies

#7- Fireflies

Word Count: 1176

* * *

 Goten was starting to get real sick of this whole boredom thing.

Aside from the shouts and grunts from Goku and Gohan, it was a quiet evening outside of the Son residence. They were together, as they often were, watching his father and brother bring their spar to a close. Or well, perhaps Trunks was watching; Goten had long since tuned them. That was mainly because he was slightly peeved with Goku for immediately choosing Gohan as his sparring partner, without even bother to ask him. Not that Goten would have said _yes_ , but it doesn’t hurt to be asked, you know?

Goten peered up at the sky. It was deeply blue, with stars already beginning to peek out. Trunks would have to be heading home soon. Goten didn’t want him to leave and wished he could invite him to spend the night, but he knew they wouldn’t get permission. Their parents (namely Vegeta and Chi-Chi) weren’t as lenient about their sleepovers now that they were officially an “item”.

He looked towards Trunks, hoping his lavender-haired genius would come up with another last minute exploit like he had with the fireworks. Unfortunately, Trunks simply sat there, looking just as bored as him.

Goten dropped his head into his hands, desperately trying to think of something fun to do. Last time they had watched fireworks. They’d watched fireworks, which had lit up the night sky. There was something else that started with fire, and had to do with light, and was done at night. It was on the tip of his tongue. Fire... Ah ha he got it!

“Hey, babe,” Goten said with a sudden burst of excitement. Trunks wrinkled his nose at the title.

Before Trunks could complain, Goten hopped to his feet. “Wait here for a second, I’ve got something to show you.”

Dashing into his house, he grabbed two jars from his kitchen. Running back out, he half-heartedly waved goodbye to his father and brother, motioned for Trunks to follow him, and sprinted off into the woods.

He could hear Trunks feet pounding behind him as he called out: “Goten, where are we going!?”

In lieu of replying, Goten made a sudden stop.

Trunks slammed into his back. “ _Ouch_! Dammit, Goten!” Trunks exclaimed. He continued to sputter as Goten clambered onto his back. Goten’s legs wrapped around his slender waist, and his pale hands came up over his eyes.

“What are you doing? Get off of me!”

“Hush, I want you to be surprised. Just walk forward. I won’t let you run into anything, babe, I promise.”

“This is stupid. And stop calling me that,” Trunks grumbled, but did as he was told and walked forward slowly.

He didn’t walk very far when Goten suddenly spoke again, “okay, you can stop.”

Trunks halted in his step as Goten slipped off of his back, but the hands didn’t leave his eyes.

“Alright, you ready?” Goten said, pressing his body close to Trunks’ as he whispered in his ear.

“This surprise isn’t going to end in us having sex in the woods is it?” Trunks sounded like he  _wanted_ to be annoyed by the idea, but there was a certain quality to his voice that implied that he wasn’t totally.

“Ha-ha no, not really. I mean unless you want to...” Goten whispered back, pulling Trunks’ ear between his lips. He wouldn’t blame him. After all, it _had_ been a while since they were last able to...

Trunks breath hitched. “Goten, what was your surprise?”

Goten chuckled, dropped a kiss to his temple, and removed removing his hands from his eyes.

Trunks blinked a few times, before taking in the landscape before him. It _seemed_ like a simple plot of land, surrounded on the outskirts by trees. What made it not simple was the many bright lights that gleamed above the grass and in the air.

“Fireflies!” Trunks exclaimed, and he sounded very pleasantly surprised. Goten knew Trunks had fireflies that floated around the grounds of Capsule Corporations, but he doubted he’d ever see this many at once. Probably not since they were younger, and used to play out in Goten’s woods all the time.

Goten then held out one of the jars. Trunks grabbed it, and gave him a questioning look. “How exactly did you carrying these if your hands were covering my eyes...?”

“Always so bored by the little details,” Goten replied with a dramatic sigh, like Trunks was the most hopeless person in the world. His demeanor changed quickly though, into that of a challenging grin. “I bet I can catch more fireflies than you.”

Trunks’ cocked his eyebrow. “Aren’t we a little old for this?”

“Is that your way of saying you’re not up for the challenge?” Goten said with a bit of a smirk.

Trunks snickered. “As if it would be a challenge with _you_. You’re on.”

“Let’s say... winner gets whatever he wants?” Goten offered, unscrewing the lid off of his jar.

“Sure, not that you have to worry about that, considering you’re going to lose,” Trunks replied, also unscrewing his jar.

Once they were both ready, Goten began a countdown, “5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GO!”

Both boys sprinted off with their jars in hand. Their arms were swinging rapidly through the air, catching the glowing bugs and depositing them into their respective containers. They were speeding through the air, using their ki to propel them towards the insects before they even knew they were being hunted. They almost slammed into each other multiple times, but weren’t deterred in their attempts to catch as many fireflies as possible.

Hardly a minute had passed when every light was gone from the clearing, and their jars had gone from empty, to full and bright.

“Well?” Trunks questioned as they settled back on the ground, thrusting his glowing container into Goten’s line of sight.

Goten furrowed his brow at Trunks’ jar, and compared it his. They were both filled to the top, but the exact number of lighting bugs in each jar remained a mystery.

“Wait,” Goten blanked, “I was supposed to figure out a way to count these, wasn’t I?”

Trunks stared at Goten, before slapping a hand to his forehead.

Goten chuckled sheepishly as he unscrewed the lid again. He watched as his fireflies floated out of the jar and back into the air.

Trunks was still grumbling as he did the same. He was clearly surprised though, when Goten’s hands were pushing on his shoulders, and his leg was pulling his ankles from the ground.

Trunks grunted as his back landed on the grass. He glared up at Goten, who simply stared down at him, his hands braced on either side of his head.

“Don’t give me that look. Wasn’t it you who suggested we screw in the woods? _Ooooh_ it’ll be real romantic too, with the fireflies flying around and shit.”

Trunks rolled his eyes, but leaned his head up to lay a kiss on Goten’s lips. That did sound a _little_ romantic.

Not that he’d ever admit that.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote fireflies for the aesthetic, but the one and only true name for these is ‘lightning bugs’. Don’t @ me.


	8. The Mall

#8- The Mall

Word Count: 1793

* * *

 

So Goten’s going to keep it real... he has absolutely no idea why they are here right now. 

As far as Goten could tell, this mall served no purpose to them. They naturally had no plans to actually shop (and no, it’s not because the act of “shopping-sprees” offended their toxic masculinity, but simply because Trunks was too rich and had everything, and Goten conversely was too broke and couldn’t afford anything). They also weren’t going to meet up with anyone—it would be a bit weird anyway, since they didn’t really have that many of the same friends, given their differences in ages and all.

Goten figured they were here because there was simply nowhere else to go. 

The mall was unnecessarily crowded with people of all ages, and for what? There were no holidays or other such special events coming up that he could think of. Though that didn’t stop the crowds of people that were filling store to store with their capsule cases in hand, and it didn’t deter the teenagers walking slowly up and down the halls for no other reason than to be annoying.

... Perhaps they were here because of the air-conditioning. That seemed like a better reason.

“So, do you actually want to buy shit, or just walk around?” Goten asked (he hoped Trunks would say no—the current emptiness of his wallet was no joke) as he slung his arm over Trunks’ shoulders carelessly. 

Trunks’ eyes darted around them subtly, but he didn’t nudge Goten away. His arm hung on his shoulders in a way that it could be interpreted as them simply being good friends (like Goten used to do when they  _ were  _ just good friends), and not necessarily boyfriends. Goten wouldn’t mind (actually he would fucking  _ love  _ it) if he could grab Trunks’ hand or even just pull him closer, but for Trunks’ sake he refrained. Trunks was very clear on that fact that he did not like public displays of affection (just like both of their fathers), and while Goten loved poking fun at Trunks’ delicate sensibilities, he wasn’t cruel, and would never push on the other boy’s boundaries. 

Trunks shrugged, looking just the slightest bit uncomfortable. Goten was proud, nonetheless, that he seemed to stop focusing on the strangers that may or may not be watching them. “Not really. We could see a movie if you want.”

Goten would actually like to see a movie. Their mall had a movie theater built into it just last year, and it was already one of Goten’s favorite places in West City. 

_ And  _ it was Tuesday, which meant cheaper tickets. Double win.

“Sure. We could see that movie with the demons. What was it called...?” 

Goten smirked at Trunks’ sideways glare. Another fun fact about Trunks: he hates scary movies. It wasn’t the blood and gore that bothered him—he enjoyed action-packed and fighting movies just fine—he just hated being scared. Trunks also hated supernatural beings like ghost and demons, because despite his trust in sciences that provided clear, tangible evidence, Trunks actually somewhat believed in those creepy creatures. Suspenseful music and jump-scares only served to freak him out even more, which just made scary films an hour and a half of mental torture for the genius heir of the great Bulma Brief.

Not that he would ever admit it.

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted to see that movie with the monkeys,” Trunks replied. His glare was in place but also was a hint of apprehension.

Goten hummed in thought. “Yeah, I do. But don’t you think a scary movie would be WAY more—”

“Hey, Blue-eyes! Is that you?”

Oh, gods no...

Both boys turned towards the voice. Goten hoped against hope that it wasn’t who he thought it was. But it had to be, because there was no one else he knew who addressed Trunks by that gods awful nickname. But maybe,  _ just  _ maybe, it wouldn’t be him...

Goddammit, it was!

Goten was an exceptionally tall boy, but Cayon managed to be even taller. He wasn’t necessarily more muscular than him, but he still had a rather impressive build. His brown hair had blonde streaks shooting through it flopped around his head in a more attractive way than Goten’s did (and he made sure Goten knew it too, with every stupid hair-flip he did when his bangs got in the way of his handsome dark chocolate eyes). Gods, even his sun-kissed complexion put Goten’s pasty skin to shame. 

Cayon was not Goten’s friend. It was not because the brunet was a year older, nor the fact that he was gorgeous. Hell, it wasn’t even the fact that Cayon had his eyes on his boyfriend (because let’s be real—everyone does).

It was because he was such an  _ asshole  _ about it!

Cayon was even more out and vocal about his bisexuality than Goten was, but no one seemed to care; in fact, he was easily one of the most popular kids in school. The fact that he openly ogled girls and squeezed other guy’s asses in the hallways just to see them squirm was apparently irrelevant. Perhaps they thought he was kidding, or maybe he was just so fucking awesome that everyone decided to simply take it all in stride. Whatever the reason was, Goten didn’t really care. Cayon was the worst kind of asshole. For as long as they had known each other, Cayon always tried to put him down, tried to make Goten feel like he wasn’t good enough, just because he didn’t have the reputation and money that he did... 

Okay, so maybe kind of was cool shit, but he was still an asshole.

“Trunks, I haven’t seen you since school let out! The hell is up with that?” Cayon exclaimed as he approached them. He all but pulled Trunks from Goten, and wrapped his arms tightly around his face. Trunk’s face was smashed in Cayon’s designer shirt, and his hands came up to push at his chest. 

Despite the slightly-embarrassed blush on his face, he smiled widely. “I’ve been busy.”

Did Goten forget to mention that Trunks and Cayon are actually really good friends? 

“Busy with what?” Cayon asked like the thought was preposterous, pulling away so he could look down at Trunks. His hands didn’t leave his waist.

“Busy with me,” Goten piped up sharply, his arms crossed, his brows furrowed, and his lips tainted with an irritated frown.

“Ah, the boyfriend,” Cayon said as he released Trunks. He strolled over towards Goten, and threw an arm over his shoulders.

“So, how have you guys been Go-Go?” Cayon asked, leaning his weight on the younger.

Goten growled at the nickname, but still managed to grit out, “We’ve been just fine, Cayon. Without you of course.”

“Are you sure? Trunks seems pretty bored if you asked me.”

Maybe he disliked Cayon so much, because he was forced to be civil with him. It was Gohan who always tried to push Goten and Trunks to be friends with the jack-ass brunet. Not that it was all that strange—naturally he would want them to get along with his buddy Sharpner’s younger brother.

Gohan still kept contact with his close high school friends and was practically ecstatic when he found out Cayon was near their age. He was even more excited when he found out their family had moved from Satan city to West City, and was only a few streets down from Capsule Corporations. Hell, Gohan nearly had a fucking heart attack when he found out that Cayon and Trunks were getting along together very well, and were sometimes having playdates when Trunks and Goten weren’t together (which was very rare, mind you). With newfound confidence from Cayon and Trunks hitting it off, Gohan then proceeded to encourage Goten to be the blond-brunet’s friend as well. 

Goten didn’t fault his brother for pushing. This was, after all, back when Goten was still homeschooled and genuinely didn’t have any friends aside from Trunks. Goten didn’t have the heart to tell his brother that he hated Cayon with the fiercest, blazing passions of hell because... well... Gohan tried very hard to make him happy. Simple as that.

“Ah, there is no need for the animosity, Go-Go, can’t we let bygones be bygones? Trunks certainly seems to have gotten over it.”

Goten glared and shouted as loudly as he could in whisper form, “because he doesn’t remember asshole!”

“Forgotten. Got over. Same thing am I right?” Cayon whispered back, nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

Goten sneered and pushed him away, resisting the urge to scrub his cheek with the back of his hand like a little boy afraid of cooties. 

He turned away from him to face his boyfriend. Goten mentally cursed at the sight.

Trunks was watching them, his brows furrowed suspiciously. Goten grit his teeth—he really didn’t want to deal with this now. 

Clenching his fists, Goten struggled to keep his voice even as he said, “Trunks, can we go now?”

Trunks eyebrows furrowed deeper as he brought his gaze up too Goten’s. “Yeah, sure.”

Trunks made his way over to Goten, he was soon stopped by a hand on his wrist. The hand pulled him back, until he connected with a compact chest. 

Toned arms wrapped around his waist again, but now from behind. Cayon leaned in close to whisper, but Goten’s heightened hearing caught every word. “You be sure to call me, alright, Blue-eyes? I’ve missed you, and you know I’m here for you when that,” the brunet nodded in Goten’s direction, “ain’t always working out for you. You feel me?”

“Yeah, sure, dude,” Trunks replied easily like it was all good-natured teasing (and he probably thought that it was), and he wrenched the arms from around him.

_ ‘4... 5... 6... 7...’ _ Goten counted in his head. Ten didn’t seem like a big enough number to manage his anger, but it would have to do. Goten couldn’t just go over there and beat Cayon silly, no matter how badly he wanted to (and he  _ really  _ wanted too). He was an asshole, but still a regular human, and he respected the unspoken rule that all their friends and family followed: don’t exploit your enhanced abilities unless you absolutely had too.

He also doubted Trunks would be too pleased if he did that, which was more than enough of a reason to stay put.

Once Trunks got himself free, he trotted over to stand beside him. Goten was extremely irritated by how pleased Trunks looked.

“Bye-bye, Blue-eyes! I’ll be awaiting your call!” Cayon called, waving his hand.

Goten pressed a hand against Trunk’s back to guide him forward, and kept him from looking back to reply.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I’m extremely annoyed by the things I wrote? This character is one of them. I’ve changed what I could, but given the direction this story is already set to go in, we all will just have to deal with this shitty antagonist lol.
> 
> In regards to Cayon’s “promiscuous” behavior: I wrote him that way to exaggerate his assholery. In real life, nothing about him would be cool. There is nothing cute about harassing people.
> 
> Cayon’s name also stays true to the DBZ name themes. If you didn’t know, Erasa and Sharpner are named after school supplies (Eraser and pencil sharpener). I got Cayon’s name from the word “crayon”.


	9. The Mall II

#9- The Mall II

Word Count: 1193

* * *

 

“Goten, what the hell is your problem?” Trunks said once he was sure Cayon was out of sight.

“Nothing, Trunks,” Goten grumbled, his eyes focused on the crowded hallway.

“Cut the bullshit, Goten, I’m not stupid,” Trunks replied, his eyes narrowing.

“I never said you were.”

“I know what you’re trying to do and cut it out. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“How about you just don’t worry about it,” Goten replied, his dark eyebrows drawing in irritation.

Trunks exhaled roughly before grasping Goten’s elbow. He dragged the other boy down the crowded hall of the public mall, ignoring his protests as he forced him along.

He turned down a smaller, vacant hallway. Vending machines lined the walls around them, and a bit further down was the bathrooms.

Trunks pushed Goten’s back against the wall next to one of machine, glaring as he spoke, “what’s your problem.”

“I thought it was already established that I strongly dislike Cayon.”

“Yeah, but you’re hardly ever this pissed.”

Goten gave a frustrated sigh and looked away from Trunks. “He just... irked me more than usual.”

“Why?”

Goten gave a short, unpleasant laugh. “You’ll just get mad.”

“Tell me.”

Goten huffed loudly. “Just some stuff he said to me, and I didn’t like how he was all over you. You know I hate when people—especially people like him—do that.”

Trunks’ glare deepened, and his lips parted in outrage. Whatever he was going to say, he catch himself before it could slip. Instead, he crossed his arms and turned to glare down the hallway. “Well sorry. I pushed him away; I don’t know what else you want from me.”

“Maybe you could actually tell him to quit being such a dick because you’re dating me? He treats our relationship like a joke and the fact that you don’t seem to care that he does is really irritating.” It also hurt a lot, but Goten didn’t have it in him to admit that.

A moment when by in silence. Then:

“I’m sorry,” Trunks said again, but this time it was sincere. His eyes meet Goten’s again; his previous glare was gone and replaced by genuine remorse, and what looked like... unease? “You could’ve just told me that. I do take us seriously, you know that right? If it really bothers you this much then I’ll talk to him, okay? Just don’t think like that anymore.”

“I won’t,” Goten said, wrapping his arms around Trunks’ shoulders, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. “Now let’s talk about why you are upset.”

Trunks tried to pull away from him, but Goten kept him pressed against his chest. “I’m not upset...”

“Yeah, sure you’re not,” Goten replied, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. He sucked a bit of his tanned flesh between his lips.

Trunks bit his lip and unconsciously tilted his head to the side as Goten dragged his tongue over the sensitive skin. Goten nipped at his neck lightly while he trailed his lips up to Trunks’ ear. Trunks’ hands braced themselves against the wall behind the Son as his earlobe was sucked between his teeth.

Goten released the earlobe and he whispered in Trunks’ ear, “Did I do the whole overprotective boyfriend thing again?”

“Shut up, Goten,” was Trunks’ reply.

Goten pulled away from his neck to look him in the eyes. “I’m serious. Is that what made you upset?”

Trunks huffed and dropped his gaze to the ground, his cheeks red from either or both arousal or embarrassment.

Goten sighed. “I’m sorry, babe. I really tried not to this time.” Was it something he said? Or was it the way he practically dragged Trunks away like a wayward damsel? It would be real helpful if Trunks could actually put his feelings into words. He knew it really pissed Trunks off the way people treated him because of his pretty face, and it definitely didn’t help when Goten came off as the overbearing ‘pants-wearer’ between them. How was he supposed to show dickhead-ed people (like Cayon) that Trunks was his, without making Trunks feel like less of a man?

“I  _ know _ , just... I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Trunks said, finally noting that while they were in a vacant hallway, they were very much still in a public place.

“Yeah, but we will talk later, okay?” Goten replied, reluctantly releasing the elder.

“Alright,” Trunks appeased, stepping back to look up and down the hall. “So is there anything else you want to do, or should we go home?”

Goten smiled a bit. “Well, I was hoping we could still go see the movie.”

Trunks’ nose wrinkled. “Really? They’re probably not playing it right now.”

Goten pulled his cellphone out his pocket and looked up the times. He was pleasantly surprised. “Actually they are. If we leave now, we can still catch some previews.”

Trunks gave a resigned sigh. “Fine, we can go see it.”

Goten gave him a gentle smile. “We don’t have to watch the movie if you don’t want too. We could do something else.”

It was too late unfortunately, as the full force of royal saiyan pride took over Trunks’ body. Never let it be said that Goten didn’t try. “No, I want to!”

Goten gave him a bit of a smirk as he teased, “are you sure? I don’t want you to get scared or anything...”

“Shut up, Goten, I’m not scared of some stupid movie!” Trunks replied arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest in a move that dared Goten to test him.

“Okay, okay we’ll see the movie,” Goten said putting his hands up in surrender. It was only then that he noticed just the slightest of problems. “And, uh, Trunks, you might want to zip up your jacket...”

Trunk’s cocked his eyebrow. “Why?”

Goten clicked the front camera button on his phone and handed it to his boyfriend.

Trunks’ eyes widened at the photograph. They quickly filled with irritation. “Damn you, Goten! You gave me a hickey!”

“Heh, sorry...”

Trunks glared at him hotly as he zipped up his navy jacket, rearranging his hood so it casually covered his slightly-bruised neck. Once he was done, they made their way out of the bathroom hallway.

This time, Goten kept his hands to himself and didn’t wrap his arm around Trunks’ shoulder. He figured Trunks was probably still upset from the situation before, and didn’t want to push his luck by annoying him.

Goten was surprised when he felt Trunks’ slightly calloused palm slide into his own. He gave Trunks a confused look as his tanned fingers intertwined with his pale ones. Trunks wasn’t looking at him, too busy staring intently at the ground while he fought the blush that so badly wanted to stain his cheeks. There were people staring at them curiously, and Goten could visibly see Trunks tensing each time they passed a negative look. Trunks did not let go though, rather gripped his hand tighter as they passed down the busy hallway.

Goten felt himself swell with pride at his boyfriend’s bravery, but kept quiet as they made their way towards the movie theater.

End


	10. Movies

#10- Movies

Word Count: 1130

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the two boys reached the conjoined movie theater. Just as Goten was about to lead them towards the ticket counter, Trunks held his ground.

“You know what? I kind of need a haircut,” the he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. It wasn’t a total lie: his signature hairstyle  _ was  _ getting a bit longer than usual, but you would only notice if you were used to seeing the same short haircut that Trunks had literally his entire life. 

“Okay, we’ll stop at the barber’s after the movie,” Goten said as he nudged Trunks with his shoulder. The other teen only grumbled as he glared a hole into the floor.

“Hey, you don’t have to see the movie if you don’t want to,” Goten tried to say sincerely, but his voice was full of teasing.

“Shut up, Goten, just get the fucking tickets and lets go,” despite his annoyance with the him, Trunks did not release his hand as he directed them towards the ticket counter.

There were only a few housewives and grandparents with their kids in front of them (it  _ was  _ a Tuesday morning, after all), so it wouldn’t be long before they had to pay. 

“Hey, uh, Trunks,” Goten spoke as they neared the front of the line.

Trunks did not make eye contact, but graced Goten with a grunt.

“Well um, I hate to ask this of you considering I suggested the movie but... uh...”

“You’re broke.” Trunks rolled his eyes. “Shocker.”

“Heh,” Goten rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

The Trunks gave another eye roll, but seemed otherwise unbothered as they stepped up to the counter. 

Trunks fished with his free hand for his wallet as Goten spoke to the woman behind the counter. With a bright, polite smile, he requested their tickets.

The woman smiled, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Sure thing, sweetie.”

Trunks didn’t even look at the cost as he pulled out his debit card and handed it to the woman with an almost bored expression. 

Ah, it must be wonderful being rich.

The woman handed him back the card, and printed out their tickets. She handed them to Goten, who took them with another pleasant smile.

“Thank you,” Goten told her, tugging his boyfriend along.

“You’re welcome. You two have fun,” she replied with a wink. Trunks’ cheeks colored as Goten mouthed back ‘will do’.

It wasn’t long (not long enough for Trunks) before they approached their theater. The electronic board above the entrance reading their movie title and the time. They were almost fifteen minutes late, so the previews were probably ending soon if they hadn’t already.

Trunks sighed and unconsciously tightened his grip on Goten’s hand as they passed the threshold into the dark room. Goten almost felt bad for Trunks, who already seemed to be shaking in nerves, when they hadn’t even sat down. 

But then again, it was always fun to see the elder squirm.

This movie was currently very popular right now, but thankfully given the time, there were quite a few seats open. He spotted two empty ones in the back right corner, and dragged Trunks towards the dark red chairs.

“So, babe,” Goten propped his elbow on the armrest, cradling his chin with his hand as he stared up at his boyfriend, “getting scared yet?”

“Piss off, Goten,” the lavender grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. The theater darkened, signaling the beginning of the movie.

Goten put his hands up in surrender and leaned back to watch the opening scene. It probably wouldn’t be long before Trunks was screaming like a little girl and begging they leave.

XXX

They were halfway through the movie, and Goten thought that  _ he  _ might scream like a little girl.

The setting of the entire theater was just as it was in the trailers (Goten wondered how theaters could even have audience reacts in the trailers when movie hadn’t even been release yet but whatever). Girlfriends screaming and burying their faces in their boyfriend’s shoulders, boyfriends jumping with fear, trying their best to remain unaffected. The movie was creepy, he’d give it that. It had been a while since a movie actually scared him.

Wait. If this movie was enough to scare even him, then... Oh shit...

Goten surprisingly hadn’t been paying much attention to his partner, because he was too busy having the shit scared out of him. He mentally kicked himself when he looked over and took in the sight beside him. 

Trunks was in his seat, his knees drawn up tight to his chest. His knuckles were enclosed between his teeth, and his body shook just the slightest bit. Was Trunks crying? No, this wasn’t enough to make him cry, but his eyes were definitely glossier than usual, pinned onto the screen because even like this he was too stubborn to look away.

Goten was really pissed with himself now. He knew Trunks was going to freak (that  _ had  _ been the desired effect) but he didn’t think Trunks would be fucking terrified! The situation wasn’t funny anymore, and he could only blame it on himself being the worst boyfriend ever.

He leaned over, and planted his lips on Trunks’ cheek. The elder jumped at the touch and turned to face him. Goten slid his hand to rub against Trunks’ cheek before resting it behind his lavender head, pulling him in for a kiss. Goten relished in his soft lips for a moment, before pulling away.

“I’m sorry,” he said simply, very, very much ashamed of himself.

Trunks didn’t reply at first, but pressed his forehead against Goten’s. Goten guessed that was his way of saying he was forgiven. He hoped. 

“This movie is going to give me nightmares...” Trunks whispered after a moment, his voice almost sensual, but Goten could tell he was serious and it probably took a lot out of him to admit that.

“Then maybe you should sleep over my house. My mom said my snores were so bad that all our ghosts and monsters reevaluated their life choices and became good, upstanding accountants in their efforts to get away from me and that I should follow their example.”

That earned him a snort. “Well considering you’re the one who made me watch this shit in the first place,  _ you  _ should sleep over  _ my  _ house.”

Goten smirked, but in truth, he didn’t feel any of the stirrings in his groin that a request like that usually invoked. All he wanted was to hold Trunks close and make all those scared feelings go away.

He grabbed Trunks’ hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

No demons would bother Trunks tonight. Goten would make sure of that.

End


	11. Swimming

****#11- Swimming

Word Count: 1654

* * *

 

Goten all but skipped in merriment while his boyfriend walking calmly beside him. Trunks had finally agreed to go to the water park with him! He never really understood why Trunks didn’t love swimming just as much as him. He claimed he didn’t necessarily dislike it, he just never the point in getting as hyped as Goten did when it came to swimming anymore.

Goten blamed it on maturity. Yuck.

The Son all but dragged Trunks towards the _Wave Pool_ , pushing against the older boy’s bare shoulders to move him along, annoyance radiating off of him. The sooner they got to the pool, the sooner they could get out and go on the slides! It really was a shame Trunks couldn’t see the severity of the situation.

“Come on, Trunks, put your shit down and let’s swim!” Goten bounced in place impatiently.

Trunks rolled his eyes as he dropped his bag off his shoulder. He pulled his grey tank-top over his head, and placed it down on the ground beside Goten’s own tank-top, which had been discarded earlier. He kicked off his sandals slowly, simply to annoy the impatient Son. Once he was ready, Goten locked his fingers around his wrist, and physically dragged him towards the pool. Luckily, Trunks didn’t put up a fight.

“Hey, I don’t want to go all the way out here!” Trunks exclaimed as they passed the shallow, and went straight for the deep-end.

“Come on! You know you just have to jump in and get it over with.” Goten replied, ready to have the ice-cold water against his burning skin.

Trunks grumbled and yanked his wrist back as they reached the ten-foot water. He looked down at the pool, a frown in place. Leaning his leg over the edge, he dipped his toe in.

“Nope,” Trunks said.

“Come on, you big baby, it can’t be that cold,” Goten replied with a roll of his eyes.

“It most certainly is, and I’m not getting in there,” Trunks huffed. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. “I’ll be by our stuff if you need me.”

Goten groaned loudly. Why did Trunks have to be like this?

Well, he thought as he ran up behind him, making no effort to be unnoticed, Trunks was asking for this.

Trunks turned back to look at him, his eyebrow quirked in slight annoyance. Without warning, he was grabbed, and thrown over Goten’s shoulder.

“What the hell?!” Trunks exclaimed, kicking his feet wildly. Goten wasn’t deterred however, and turned back to run towards the deep end.

Trunks could only yelp in protest as Goten jumped off the edge, and into the frigid water. And yes, apparently it _was_ that cold.

Goten came up first, receiving a warning in the form a whistle from one of the lifeguards. He gave them a ‘thumbs-up’, and turned back to watch his boyfriend emerge from the water. Trunks’ body shivered, and his teeth chattered as he wiped the water from his eyes. Once he could open his eyes, he glared at Goten, and splashed him in his laughing face.

XXX

The rest of the day had been bucket-loads of fun for Goten, complete with water-slides, a hot sun, and of course—Trunks. He always had good days when he was with Trunks, no matter what his partner’s mood was. Though the older teen had been thoroughly annoyed by the earlier incident, Trunks had eventually loosened up, and allowed himself to enjoy the water (once his body had gotten used to it of course).

Sadly enough, the sky was beginning to darken (though not by much; it was barely six o’ clock), signaling that the park was closing soon. All of the water-slides were closed, as was the _Wave Pool_. The only things that were still left open were the kiddie pools, and the _Lazy River_.

“I guess we should be leaving, huh?” Trunks spoke, running his hands through his wet hair until it was completely slicked back.

Goten licked his lips. He had, of course, been admiring Trunks all day. How could he not? Goten didn’t have to tell you that Trunks was handsome, anyone with sight could see that. Did he really have to explain how his water-darkened hair stuck to his face in the sexiest way? Did he honestly have to enlighten you about the way the water droplets cascaded down his tanned skin, dripping down past his back dimples until they disappeared into his...

Ooh, he really wanted to go in the _Lazy River_ now!

He proposed his desire to Trunks. Thankfully, his boyfriend did not question him too much, and simply shrugged in assent.

When they arrived, they only just made it before the “closed” sign was placed up. There were only two families in front of them, making them last in line, which Goten was thankful for.

It was only a few seconds before they were in the front. Goten said nothing to the guy who was running the  _Lazy River_ , and he said nothing back. He was looking at his nails with a bored expression, obviously wanting the park to close so he could go home. Goten felt for him.

Goten stepped into the water, and grabbed a double inner tube.

“Hold it still,” Goten told Trunks. He did just that, and Goten successfully hopped himself into one of the holes.

Just as Trunks was going to seat himself in the other one, Goten grabbed at his wrist, and flung him into his lap. Trunks squeaked in surprise, wrapping his arm around Goten’s shoulders to steady himself.

Blushing furiously, Trunks all but shouted, “what the hell, Goten?!”

Goten gave him an innocent smile, and replied, “What, I’m not allowed to hold you?”

Trunks sputtered for a moment. Finally he grumbled and looked away, muttering under his breath, “You could’ve at least warned me first...”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Goten said with a little laugh, pressing his lips briefly against Trunks’ cheek.

Trunks rolled his eyes at him. He then peered back at attendant, but even now he was not interested in what they were doing. Trunks relaxed then, and cuddled his head onto Goten’s shoulder.

Goten nearly squealed, immediately wrapping his arms around Trunks’ body. His boyfriend was so fucking cute.

He was especially thankful that no one else would be coming in the river behind them. He didn’t need anyone interrupting him and Trunks, if you caught his drift...

XXX

They were about halfway through the river now. Little conversation had passed over the duo; they were perfectly content with just being in each other’s company.

They were under a bridge now, the two families that were in front of them had long since drifted away, leaving the two boy’s completely alone.

With that knowledge, Goten directed their raft towards the stone wall. He braced his hand against the masonry, bringing their raft to a stop.

Trunks’ previously closed eyes had opened, and were giving Goten a questioning look. “What did you stop us for?”

Instead of answering, Goten braced his hands against Trunks’ back and the underside of his knees. He then threw Trunks off of him, and into the other side of the raft.

Trunks squawked in surprise, his legs and arms sprawled wildly. Before he could question whatever the hell Goten’s problem was, the Son was already on top of him, and shushing him with his lips. Trunks’ own lips had already been spread from his shock, giving Goten the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Trunks seemed to have caught on to Goten’s little game, and slid their tongues together. He wrapped one of his arms around Goten’s neck and the other just underneath the Son’s arm, pulling him closer. Trunks then dragged his lips away, and pressed them to Goten’s neck to suck the pale skin between his lips.

Trunks was taking to this a lot better than Goten thought he would. Goten bit his lip at a particularly pleasant suckle on his neck. Not to be outdone, he moved his hand between their bodies, caressing tanned muscles, before trailing his fingers over Trunks’ nipple. He captured the nub between his fingers, pinching it lightly. He rolled it between his fingers, satisfied with the small moan Trunks gave, before he brought their lips together again.

Their lips moved against each other’s quickly. Their teeth bumped occasionally, but not as much as they did way back when they first started dating. They were learning together, Goten realized. Or maybe they were learning each _other_. What a thought that was.

Goten wondered just how far Trunks was willing to let him take it. Well there was only one way to find out...

With that in mind, he released Trunks’ nipple, and slowly trailed his hand back down his body. When the other didn’t protest, Goten continued. His hand slid lower, and lower, and lower, until it nearly touched Trunks’...

Goten shrieked in surprise as he was suddenly engulfed in water. He could barely hear Trunks coughing and sputtering, over the sound of pounding water against their raft. What in the _hell_...

Goten blinked as the water let up. Peering behind him through a curtain of soaked hair, he was tempted to laugh at the incredulity of it all. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t noticed their raft had started moving again.

At least, not until it floated right underneath a waterfall...

Goten turned to look back at Trunks, whose coughing had finally subsided. His eyes were still wide with shock.

“Heh, sorry about that. Are you okay?” Goten asked, giving him a sheepish smile.

Trunks blinked dumbly for a moment, and Goten was worried for a moment that the water actually had somehow damaged his boyfriend.

All his concern was gone however, when his boyfriend’s eyebrows drew into a glare. Without a word, Trunks pushed him off and into the river, engulfing Goten with water again.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally this is one of my favorites so I especially hope you guys liked this one lol.


	12. Chores

****#12- Chores

Word Count: 728

* * *

 

Chores were stupid.

During the school year, they weren’t so bad; it wasn’t like there was much else he had to do with his time (it also gave him a reason to delay his homework). During holiday breaks, they were tolerable, simply because there was hardly ever that much strenuous work to be done, given that his mother working around the house while he was still in school.

During the summertime, they were just gods _awful_.

Due to him not having school, his mother could arouse him in the morning, and force him to work alongside her for the majority of the day. It hadn’t happened all the time obviously, because there was only so much work that could done in a small house that really only contained the two of them, but nonetheless, this still needed to be done, and today was one of those days.

He had started with cleaning his own room, completely confused on how it was even messy, considering he was hardly in it anymore. Despite this, his room was a complete mess, with clothes and empty plates that used to hold food scattered all over it. He was a not a quick cleaner though, and got distracted every time he picked up an object, which of course, held some type of sentimental memory that he just had to relive. Though his mother didn’t seem to think the same way he did, and had shouted at him at the top of her lungs to hurry up.

Once his room was clean, he proceeded to help with the living-room, then the bathroom, and then the kitchen. He had managed to escape a few times that day, but his mother always found him and brought him right back to work.

Goten was now outside, the sun beating down on his pale shoulders (he considered himself lucky that saiyan skin didn’t burn so easily) as he scrubbed at their family car, his other arm elbow deep in the soapy, water-filled bucket. Trunks was not too far away from him, stealing glances at him, smiling at his misfortune. He had forgotten that he’d invited Trunks over for the day, and by the time he’d realized he wouldn’t be available for the day, the older boy was already knocking on his door.

Not that he was necessarily cared about being a good host now, because Trunks was occupied with his five-year old niece, who was telling him a tale about how Grandpa Goku had accidentally punched her in the face so hard that her loose tooth got knocked out. Trunks listened with rapt attention—like there was nothing in the world more interesting than the detailed description of just how bloody her mouth was and how she almost choked to death when the tooth went down her throat. Goten smiled. It was obvious that the young girl had a kiddie crush on his boyfriend.

Trunks had stolen another glance at him, and Goten stuck out his tongue in reply. Of course it wasn’t like Trunk to offer to help his boyfriend or anything... So mean.

Goten looked down at the garden hose that was in his hand. He felt the tingling in the back of his mind; the familiar feeling of a plan to amuse him coming on.

He really did have the best plans.

Once he was sure that the other boy’s focus was back on Pan, he lifted the hose, and sprayed the back of Trunks’ knees. Trunks whipped around in alarm, but Goten was already back to washing the car. Once Trunks had turned back around, Goten sprayed his knees again. Goten couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as Trunks whipped around for a second time, confusion written all over his face. Goten waited a few minutes, before facing Trunks’ direction again, ready to spray him for the third time.

He was confused when he saw no sign of Trunks or Pan. He was about to get up and look for them, when he was doused in cold, soapy water.

“ _Ack_! What in the fu—”

“Now Goten, you know you have to watch your language in front of impressionable children,” Trunks voice came from behind him. Goten whipped around to glare up at Trunks, who was holding the now empty bucket, Pan giggling on top of his shoulders.

Chores were stupid.

End


	13. Indoors

#13- Indoors

Word count: 1174

* * *

 

“This movie sucks,” Goten complained loudly against his chest. Trunks glanced over for a moment to assess the images on the screen, before returning his eyes to his book. He hadn’t grasped much from the film since Goten turned it on, except that it was centered on realistic, carnivorous dinosaurs talking to equally realistic, herbivorous dinosaurs, and for some reason, weren’t trying to rip them to shreds so they could become their next meal.

“Maybe it wouldn’t seem so bad if it wasn’t a _children’s_ movie.”

Goten rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll change the channel”—he looked over at the remote resting on the other end of the coffee table, just out the range his hand could stretch—“er... never mind...”

Trunks flipped the page. “You should be ashamed of how lazy you are. Really.”

“Hey, don’t turn this on me; you’re still at fault! You’re _supposed_ to be entertaining me, and yet all you’ve done this entire time was read that book. What is it about anyway?” Goten asked, picking a stray piece of blue thread off of his cotton shirt.

Trunks stiffened a bit. He recovered easily enough, and responded evenly, “Business stuff.”

Goten groaned obnoxiously. “Seriously, Trunks? You have the next four years to read about your business-y crap. It’s summer! Loosen up!”

Trunks, in response, flipped to the next the page of his book.

They had taken over Trunks’ living room for the afternoon. Or well,  _Trunks_ had taken it over, until Goten had come stumbling desperately through his front door, drenched head-to-toe in sweat, explaining in the most pitiful voice ever that his pathetic window fan had finally bitten the dust during his nap, and that he hadn’t noticed until the extreme heat of his bedroom had nearly suffocated him in his sleep. Goten apparently hadn’t bothered to simply migrate to a cooler area of his house, and instead flew straight over here, claiming that only the miracles of Trunks’ air-conditioning could save him.

(It’s the most ridiculous story ever, but Goten _had_ been looking alarmingly red.)

So, after Goten had a much needed shower, they settled down for a much needed cuddle. Trunks laid on his back on the sofa with his head propped against the arm rest so he could read. Goten was in between his legs, his dark head nestled against his chest, his arms wrapped snugly around his waist, and his back serving as a prop for Trunks’ book. Despite his complaints, Trunks knew Goten was completely content where he was (he better not try and deny it either—he had slept for two whole hours before he even thought to put the stupid movie _on_ ) and was too exhausted for anything more intense than this.

Anyways, back to the business thing. They had had this discussion before. Goten was able to get Trunks to ignore his ‘business stuff’ for a while, but Trunks could be hard to persuade when he put his mind to it. Goten didn’t see the point in it really. Trunks had all the time in the world to ‘read’ while Goten completed his senior year of high school. Once he got his diploma, Trunks and his big brain could’ve read like a million books by then, and they would both be ready to go to college. Together.

Yet here Trunks was, reading when they could be _bonding_. Annoyed, Goten raised his body up, knocking the book from Trunks’ hands.

“Dork,” Trunk grumbled, but made no move to retrieve the fallen book.

“I’m the dork? You’re the one reading during _summer_ ,” Goten replied, sticking out his tongue and licking the tip of Trunks’ nose.

Trunks grimaced and pushed Goten’s face away. Goten gave him a cheeky smile and leaned in, his tongue staying dutifully behind his teeth. Their lips had almost met when they heard a childishly drawn out ‘ _ooh_ ’.

Both teens turned to see Bra. The little girl was peeking out from behind the armchair, her small hand covering her mouth like she had been let in on the juiciest of secrets.

“What do you want?” Trunks asked her.

She stepped out from her hiding spot. “I’m not here to talk to _you_ ”—Goten snickered at her tone, earning him a flick on the temple—“I’m here to ask Goten a question.”

Goten’s brows rose in interest. “Ask away, kid.”

Bra bounced up towards him, an extremely forced sadness coming over her. “Trunks said he won’t take me to see Panny.”

“I don’t recall saying that.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, before quickly turning back to Goten with puppy-dog eyes and a pouty lip. “You’ll take me to see her tomorrow, won’t you, Goten?”

“Hmm...” Goten tapped his chin as if in serious thought. “Well, I _guess_ I could, but you have to do me a big favor first.”

She nodded quickly.

Trunks ‘oofed’ as Goten dropped his head back onto his chest. “I really, _really_ , want to watch TV, but the remote is _all_ the way over there, you see, and my muscles are _so_ tired from working out all the time...”

“Wow. You’re just sad,” Trunks said, ignoring the pinch in the side he got as a result. Bra reached over and grabbed the remote, before dropping it triumphantly into Goten’s hand.

“Hey, sis, can you hand me that book?” She was not nearly as enthusiastic about his request, but handed him the book nonetheless. Both boys thanked her and sent her on her way.

“Oh, yeah,” Bra said, stopping in the doorway. “Papa said that Kakarot’s damn brat has been freeloading for long enough, and better be gone by the time he’s done training.” With that, she skipped out of the room.

Both boys blinked. Once that moment passed, Trunks called out, “I’m telling Mom you said that!”

Goten erupted with laughter.

Once his mirth had faded, Goten changed the channel on the television to something more desirable, while Trunks picked up his place in his book. No more conversation passed over the duo for nearly an hour before Trunks finally finished his book and spoke up, “I guess it’s time for you to get home. My dad should be done training soon.”

Trunks quirked an eyebrow when his boyfriend remained silent. “Goten?”

Brushing the dark strands out of his eyes, Trunks smiled a bit. Goten had fallen asleep again.

Trunks’ eyes trailed to look out the window. The gravity chamber still glowed, and he sighed in relief. He pulled Goten up a bit so his dark head rested more comfortably against his shoulder. Trunks quickly used his senses to clarify that Bra and his mother were a safe enough distance away, before he lifted his arms up, and wrapped them around Goten. He glanced warily out the window again. He knew he should wake Goten up—his father was _not_ a man to be tested—but well...

Trunks sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body sprawled on top of his. Goten wasn’t the only one who needed a cuddle.

End

 


	14. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sexual content in this chapter.  
> I also think that Goten's birthday would be in like late July, August, or early September and Trunks' birthday would be in like early May, making him a year and 2-4 months older than Goten. It doesn't really matter, just thought I should share my view on their age difference.

#14- Birthdays

Word count: 1557

* * *

 

Goten smiled brightly as he received another birthday congratulations from Krillin. He was actually, officially, seventeen years old! He was no longer the age that all cliche teenage protagonists were! How wild was _that_?!

They were celebrating his day by the lake. It was the same lake that his father used to take him fishing to when he was younger. It was later in the day—hot, but not unbearably so—with the setting sun coloring the horizon above. Honestly, he couldn’t ask for better evening to celebrate his birthday.

The party (if they could even really call it that) was small, as the guest list had been limited to family and close friends. He didn’t mind at all. If you knew Goten at all, you knew that he normally loved crazy, energetic parties, but on a day as intimate as this one, he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Sure he was a social butterfly, but even he could get exhausted around people he held superficial relationships with.

(Also, when he was with his close friends and family, he could eat as much as he wanted without being stared at like a nutcase, which was a birthday gift in itself really.)

Krillin and the other residents from the Kame House were here, bringing along Marron, whom he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Yamcha had come, and even Piccolo was here (though Goten suspected that he was just using this as an excuse to see Gohan.)

Bulma and Vegeta had not made it, due to an important business meeting in London, and Vegeta simply not caring. Bulma had apologized profusely, and promised to make it up to him when she returned. He didn't really mind to be honest, because Bra was here, and both her and Pan were amusing themselves by annoying Marron, which was greatly entertaining him. His boyfriend was also here, who would naturally serve as his second form of entertainment...

The only problem with his guest list was that Sharpner's family was also present. Goten didn't mind Sharpner or his twin daughters that much, but _with_ Sharpner came none other than Cayon. The older teen had been annoying the hell out of him, and flirting shamelessly with Trunks behind the adults' backs. Along with annoying the life out of him, he seemed to just magically appear each time him and Trunks were able to get a second alone together, which to Gohan, only seemed as though the threesome were just that good of friends. Goten didn't really mind not being able to spend time with Trunks—he could have his boyfriend all to himself any other time he wanted. It was simply the fact that Cayon _thought_ he was able to wreck up his time with Trunks and get away with it, on his birthday no less! That was, like, a whole new level of rude. It was also set-up for trouble in the future.

Despite this, he refused to let that jackass ruin his day, and kept as much of a cool head as possible.

Out the corner of his eye, he caught said jackass speaking with his mother. The two of them exchanged a few words, before Cayon went jogging up the path towards the Son household. Apparently, he was running an errand for her.

Goten smirked to himself. Perfect.

Goten did a quick scan of the area, trying to find that lovely head of lavender. Eventually he found the teen in question sitting in the grass next to Marron, the duo idly talking as they stared out at the lake.

Goten was next to them in a flash. "Can I borrow him for a second?"

"Sure thing, birthday boy," Marron replied with a smile. She stood to her feet, and walked off.

Trunks stood as well. "What is it?"

“Come swim with me."

Trunks frowned. "Come on, Goten, I just dried off!"

“You’re really going to deny the birthday boy his request?”

“Yes,” Trunks huffed simply.

Goten resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Why couldn't Trunks just cooperate for once? Ah well, looks like they got to do things the fun way...

Before Trunks could even blink, he was hoisted off of his feet. Goten sprinted towards the lake.

"Goten, I'm going to kill you!" Trunks shouted as he tried to fight himself out of his arms. When Goten reached the shore, he leaped off of the ground and towards the water, using his energy to propel them farther out. Trunks' shout was cut off as he was engulfed in water.

Both boys' came up gasping for air. The sound of the rest of the party guests' laughter trailed all the way out towards them, only adding to Trunks' annoyance.

Before Trunks' anger could turn violent, Goten spoke up through his own laughter, "I'm sorry, babe, but there's something I want to do before 'The Jackass' gets back."

Trunks’ brow cocked in confusion.

Goten looked back at the party. "Follow me."

With that, the birthday boy submerged himself in the water again and swam away.

XXX

Once Goten was sure they were far enough from the others, he poked his head above water. Sure enough, the party-goers looked like small dots in the distance.

"We’re on the other side of the lake," Trunks observed as he stood up. The water pooled around his waist. “Why did you bring me here?"

His answer was to be pushed up against a large rock. The rock was bigger than both of them, and was covered in moss. Trunks wrinkled his nose at the uncomfortable feeling against his skin-tight shirt and neck.

Goten leaned in and whispered, "Why do you think?"

Trunks' eyes widened, a faint blush dressing his cheeks. "R-Right now? I don't think we have time."

"I can’t fuck you," Goten agreed. His eyes had flickered over to the small distant dots of people, and missed the way Trunks quivered and bit his lip at his blunt words. "But it’s my _birthday_ , Trunks. You really aren’t going to let me get some?"

“I hate when you talk like that,” Trunks muttered, but the way he shuddered at the words implied that that wasn’t totally true. His eyes also contemplated the distance dots before replying, "Fine, but if we get caught I swear I won't talk to you for the rest of the summer."

Goten nodded with a smile. Trunks wouldn’t make it a week without him.

Goten kissed him, coaxing his lips apart with his tongue. Their tongues swirled against each other while Goten's hand ran against Trunks' body. Annoyed with the t-shirt that kept him from feeling Trunks' skin, he ripped the wet material over his lavender head and tossed it behind him. Goten thrust their hips together as their lips connected again. Trunks moaned against his mouth, grinding his hips against Goten’s just as eagerly.

Goten reached down and lifted one of Trunks' legs to his waist. He braced his other hand against the mossy rock and drove his hips against Trunks’ with more vigor, bringing their clothed groins together over and over again.

“ _Oh—aah_ ,” Trunks moaned against his lips. One of his arms curled around his back, while his other hand tangled in the spikes of Goten’s hair. Goten dropped his head to Trunks’ shoulder, pants and groans falling from his lips as he continued to thrust his hips. Trunks dropped his own lips over Goten's neck, and sucked the pale skin between his teeth. Every one of his pleased moans vibrated against Goten’s sensitive pulse-point. Their swim trunks restricted them, but were still incredibly thin, and the wetness from the water only added to the pleasure rushing through their bodies.

" _Faster_ , Goten," Trunks begged against his neck. Goten nodded into his shoulder and rocked his hips with even more passion, moaning as loud as he dared in the other teen's ear.

When this position proved to be not enough, Goten reached down and pulled Trunks' other leg off the ground. He transferred his grip from Trunks’ thighs to his backside, and when Trunks’ legs tightened around him his hips stuttered. “ _Ah—fuck... Trunks_...”

“ _Ah—ah!”_ Trunks threw his head back against the moss, and tossed a hand over his mouth in a poor attempt to quiet himself. Goten didn’t even bother, and groaned loud and true as he climaxed, Trunks following right after him.

XXX

"Hey," Cayon called out to the other party-goers as he set down the extra paper plates and plastic utensils. "Where are Trunks and the birthday boy?"

Goku shrugged. "They jumped in the lake and just disappeared. I hope they hurry back; it's almost time to open the presents."

Cayon began to tug off his shirt and kick off his sandals. "I'll go find them."

"I would leave them be for now," came a baritone reply. Cayon turned to face Piccolo. The Namekian was sitting in a lotus position, with his eyes screwed tightly shut. He would've seemed like he had been mediating, if his cheeks weren't burning with a deep purple blush.

Cayon cocked his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Piccolo shook his head. His ears twitched as his face burned more. "Now is not the time to disturb them. I do, however... _sense_ that they will be returning on their own very shortly."

End


	15. Amusement Parks

#15- Amusement Parks

Word count: 1572

* * *

 

"Come on, Trunks; let's go on this one next!" Goten exclaimed, pointing at the nearest roller-coaster, swinging their conjoined hands with a nauseating amount of cheer as they walked. It was the oddest thing, but ever since that day at the mall, Trunks had seemed to actually grow more comfortable with Public Displays of Affection™. Trunks never reached out for Goten himself, but didn’t put up much fuss when Goten would grab his hand, or throw his arm over his shoulders, or even hug him. He even seemed to disregard the stares they were receiving—curious, positive, and negative alike.

Trunks' cheeks did flush furiously though when a tween girl looked at them and squealed out a high-pitched ‘ _awwwww_ ’ as if all of her yaoi fantasies had come true, but Goten didn’t fault him for that one. Even he was a bit embarrassed.

"Fine. Is the line long?"

Goten checked the line, and while it was a bit lengthy, it wasn’t any shorter than any of the other rides. Pleased, he dragged his boyfriend towards the rollercoaster.

Once they reached the back of the line, Goten turned around to face Trunks. He grabbed his other hand, and swung them back and forth gently. "So, are you having fun?"

Trunks pointedly took his hand back and wiped at the sweat droplet running down his temple. "I'd be having _more_ fun if it wasn't so damn hot."

Goten rolled his eyes, hardly bothered by the sun shining bright above them. Trunks was obviously more of a 'winter person'.

Not many words passed between them—Trunks was the worst conversationalist when he was uncomfortable—and thus Goten easily noticed that it took almost two whole minutes for the line to move forward, and only slightly at that. Okay so maybe it would take a little longer than he had first thought...

With that in mind, he released Trunks' hand and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Trunks glared at him. "Hey, how about let me go?"

"Come on, Trunks," Goten whispered in his ear. "Don't you want to be like those other couples who are 'boo-luvin' in line?"

“One, don’t ever say that word again. Two, it is entirely too hot for this.” Despite his protests, Trunks pushed his arms underneath Goten's, and wrapped them snugly around his back. Goten swung their bodies from side-to-side with an extravagant amount of effort, pulling a laugh from Trunks. They entertained themselves by trying to walk forward in each other's arms as the line moved glacially forward. Soon enough they were in the front, passing over the previously locked gate, and heading towards the spring-green roller-coaster.

As they moved towards the middle seats, Goten read the sign displayed ahead aloud.

"Hmm, smaller rider enters first... I guess that means you, Trunks," Goten said with a bit of a smirk.

Trunks rolled his eyes even as he slid into the seat. “Goten, you are _maybe_ a centimeter taller than me.”

And Goten cherished that possible centimeter very much.

Once the ride attendant could checked their seatbelts and gave the ‘okay’, the coaster pulled out of the station and began its climb up the first hill.

"Doesn't this ride have a picture at the end?" Goten asked loudly over the grinding gears.

“I fucking hope not.”

Goten gave a startled laugh at the excessive agitation in Trunk’s voice. “Why not?”

Trunks had a deep frown on his face. "I'm always making an ugly face in those pictures."

Goten hummed in agreement, earning him a sharp glare. Goten laughed again, then reached his arm over. “Hold my hand? This hill looks _very_ scary.”

“I hope it kills you,” Trunks replied honestly, and locked their hands together.

The coaster sped down the hill. Goten could hardly hear anything over his own screams (why even get on rides if he wasn’t going to get into the spirit?) as the coaster zipped around the tracks, twisting and turning and causing Trunks to nearly crush his body with his weight.

 _'Ah, so that's why they said 'Smaller rider enter first'...'_ Goten thought in agony, vaguely regretting his choice in seat.

"Ah shit!" his boyfriend exclaimed as they passed over a sharp turn. Goten looked over at Trunks once his weight was not longer doing its best to break his ribs. Trunks’ lips were spread in a large, open smile. His blue eyes were wide as they approached the final hill, and his lavender hair was whipping rather fetchingly around his equally fetching face.

Goten, never one to resist his reflexes, leaned over and planted a firm kiss on Trunks’ cheek as the coaster dipped down the hill.

XXX

"Hey, look! That's us!" Goten exclaimed, pointing his finger at the screen in question. Trunks’ eyes were squeezed shut, his lips open in what was now a silent scream, and his hair blowing around his face. Goten was next to him, his lips pressed against his tanned cheek, and his dark hair even more wild than usual. In between them was their conjoined hands, which were clenching each other tightly.

"First of all, you’re gay. Second of all, do you see the face I'm making?" Trunks frowned, brushing his hair back into place.

Goten contemplated the photo. "I don’t think it’s that bad. I do recall you making a similar face when we are having—"

" _Goten_!" Trunks cried out, utterly scandalized.

Goten couldn’t hold back his laughter then. He threw his arm over Trunk's shoulders to support himself as the giggles wracked his body. Trunks grumbled at him, but kindly wrapped his arms around Goten’s waist and led him away from the roller-coaster.

"What do you want to do now?" Trunks asked once Goten gathered control of himself.

Goten sniffed and smelled the smelly smell of theme park food. His stomach growled. "Eat."

Trunks pushed him down onto one of the empty table benches. "Wait here. I'll go get some cheese fries."

"Don't forget the bacon!" Goten called after his retreating boyfriend. The elder waved his hand behind him and continued on his way.

Goten watched Trunks until he faded from sight, then turned to watch the people passing in front of him. He noticed an enthusiastic little boy trip on the stone pavement, though he never hit the ground due to a hand grabbing the back of his shirt just in time. Goten's eyes trailed to the delicate tan hand, with smooth, pink polish on the nails. His gaze traveled up to a thin arm, then to equally thin shoulders. His eyes widened a bit as he caught sight of the girl. She was skinny, but not frighteningly so. Her hair was a rich dark brown, trailing just past her shoulders and curling at the end. Her face was smooth tan, with freckles that ran across her nose. Her lashes were long and her eyes were a gorgeous hazel, widening as she situated the young boy back to his feet.

She gave the boy a glare while her smooth, feminine voice scolded him for running.

The boy pouted a bit. "I'm sorry, Naoki."

Naoki, huh? That was a pretty name.

She looked as though she was going to roll her eyes, though instead, she caught Goten's gaze before he could look away. The girl flushed a bit, before smiling and giving a wave. Goten grinned and waved his hand back.

The girl looked as if she was contemplating coming over when the boy grabbed her hand, and dragged her towards a ride.

Goten laughed a bit and shook his head. She was cute, that was for sure. Had it been a year ago, he probably would’ve followed after her.

Goten had always been intuned with his sexuality, and had no problem acknowledging the fact that he liked females just as much as he did males. How could he not? They were so fun and cute and... feminine! Trunks wasn't feminine, not even a little, but Goten didn't really mind. He wouldn't be dating him if he minded.

Trunks wasn’t like him. Goten can’t remember if Trunks had ever actually told him out loud, but he’s quite aware that Trunks wasn’t really into girls that way. Goten figured that Trunks was rather fortunate in regards to his preferences, considering how much he liked Goten's prick up his–

“Please don’t smile like that in a place filled with children.”

“Dick,” Goten retorted automatically (quietly, of course—he wasn’t _actually_ trying to scar people’s kids). Trunks only gave him an amused look, before holding out a carton of fries.

Goten clapped with glee before snatching the offering. With the plastic fork, he popped a cheese-covered fry into his mouth. “You are honestly, truly, the greatest guy in the world.”

Trunks rolled his eyes. "How very sweet of you."

“I know,” Goten replied with a cheeky smile. He leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped by two fingers pressing into his forehead.

"Um, no? You have cheese dripping down your lip." Trunks’ nose wrinkled in disgust.

Goten stuck his tongue out and licked the cheese off his lips. "Better?"

"Not even a little."

"Come on!" Goten complained, leaning in again.

Trunks hopped off the seat. "I don't think so."

Goten followed after his retreating boyfriend, whose pace was quickening with each step.

"Get away from me!"

By now they were in a full-out chase through the amusement park—pretty girls, pricks, and french fries long-forgotten.

End


	16. Outdoors

#16- Outdoors

Word Count: 543

* * *

 

This was the perfect kind of day, Goten decided. It was comfortably warm, the grass was dry, and the breeze rustled peacefully through the leaves above him. It was the perfect kind of day to lie under the shade of a tree, and do absolutely nothing.

He sniffed as the wonderful scent of barbeque reached his nose. His mother was a few yards away, cooking various meats on their large grill. Trunks had arrived not an hour ago, and they had, naturally, been bored again. Chi-Chi had insisted that the boys at least stay for lunch before running off, claiming she’d need the extra mouths to eat all this food. Not that they were really needed. Goten was pretty sure his father was back, even if he hadn’t yet seen him. He was probably somewhere off in the woods training, and would undoubtedly return once the food was ready. Mealtime was the only time Goten really saw his father.

Goten shook his thoughts away. They had ended up under a tree while they waited. The shade wasn’t all that necessary because, as was stated before, it wasn’t all that hot. Few words had passed between them as they simply dozed, content in each other’s presence. Even now Trunks’ eyes were still closed, not asleep, but a near thing. One of his hands was braced behind his head, the other resting against his stomach where his t-shirt had ridden up. Goten unconsciously licked his lips at his toned abdomen. He really was such a pervert.

Well, that was enough peace. Time for some fun.

Leaning over as quietly as he could, he dropped his lips onto the skin of Trunks’ stomach were his hand didn’t cover. Before his boyfriend could react, Goten blew air out his mouth shook his face back and forth.

“ _Ah-ha-ha_ , stop it!” Trunks cried out, a smile forced onto his face as his stomach was tickled. Goten pinned Trunks’ hips, keeping him in place as he attacked him with even more vigor. The older boy shrieked with laughter, his body convulsing as he tried to squirm away from Goten. With a streak of luck, Trunks was able to push him away. He quickly pinned Goten beneath him and ran his fingers up and down his sides. Goten cackled with laughter.

The next few minutes were spent like this—the two of them immensely entertained by the tickling/wrestling match as if they were little boys again. They finally came to a mutual surrender, and were now laying calmly, their breaths a bit more labored from their game. The only difference from before was that Goten’s head was resting on Trunks abdomen, almost completely spent.

Instead of tickling, he pressed his lips calmly to his bellybutton. When Trunks didn’t object, he pressed his lips to each abdominal muscle, trailing his lips up even to where Trunks was covered by his t-shirt. His lips finally reached his destination, where he laid a quick kiss on Trunks’ lips. He _wanted_ to kiss Trunks until he was truly breathless, but Chi-Chi was still in eyesight, and it would be a total turn-off to be cock-blocked by his mom.

Oh well, he thought as he jabbed his fingers into Trunks’ sides again. Another tickle fight didn’t sound bad.

End


	17. Playgrounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wrote this drabble to fulfill a request for a ‘jealous Trunks’. I originally hadn’t considered writing such a thing, given that these drabbles are mainly in Goten’s point of view. So enjoy this slice of Trunks, a man who can’t express his feelings to save his life.

#17-Playgrounds

Word Count: 1348

* * *

 

Trunks shook his head, fighting a smile at the blue-haired girl who was dangling from the edge of the platform leading to the monkey bars. “Bra, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

The girl tried to pull her body fully onto the ledge, but failed, as if she wasn’t a half-saiyan or anything. She gave him a pouty lip. “Help me, Trunksie!”

“Please stop calling me that,” he sighed as he braced his hands underneath her feet. With barely any effort, he pushed her up off of his hands and onto the platform. She staggered a bit in her step, so Pan quickly reached out and grabbed her hand to keep her steady. The girls started giggling at their little encounter, so Trunks took that moment to let his gaze trail over to his boyfriend. He wasn’t talking to him right now, due to a playful argument they had had before they gathered the girls and brought them to the park. Every now and then when their eyes would lock, Trunks would wrinkle his nose as if he was disgusted, and Goten would reply with sticking his tongue out at him. It was stupid, but entertaining nonetheless.

With their little game in mind, Trunks turned to face Goten, but found that he did not like what he saw.

The spot on the bench next to him that _used_ to be empty, was now occupied by an unfamiliar girl, who was talking to his boyfriend like they were the best of friends. The girl was their age, and was sitting crossed-legged on the bench, in a way that Trunks never would, or could do. Her eyelashes were long, and her lips were full and glossy. Her sandals exposed delicate feet with polished toenails that matched her fingernails. Her jean shorts rode up her thighs and the white camisole she wore was tight, and accentuated her breast in what Trunks acknowledged was a flattering way. Her bangs nearly covered her light brown eyes, and the rest of her fluffy blonde hair reached the middle of her back.

Trunks remembered from a conversation they had had before they started dating that Goten liked long hair.

He knew Goten liked girls, probably more than he liked guys in general. Not a month ago he had found a dirty magazine underneath his mattress, and Goten of course, frantically claimed he had forgotten about it. He was lying of course, but Trunks honestly didn’t care about Goten’s stupid porn stash (who still used magazines anyway?). It had just been an odd reminder that Trunks wasn’t anything close to a woman.

As far as Trunks knew, he was the only guy that Goten ever dated (now the number of guys Goten _fooled around_ with remains a mystery), and was actually the longest relationship Goten had ever been in. How was he supposed to know if Goten was getting bored of him, like he had with the past girls he’d dated? How was he to know to if Goten was tired of ass, and missed... girl parts? Trunks didn’t want to think about that; he didn’t like how it made him feel.

Trunks frowned as they continued on with their conversation, both of them smiling as if they were ‘hitting it off’. Trunks began to wonder if he had come up in their conversation yet. By the way this chick was smiling and pressing her bare thigh against Goten’s, he figured not.

He turned and walked away, not entirely sure where he was going. He ended up walking (stalking) the perimeter of the playground, and was now behind Goten. He stayed a bit further back, though, so Goten wouldn’t notice him (not that he would’ve anyways, since the girl was _so_ intriguing).

Trunks bumped against something. That ‘something’, was a drinking fountain. Holding in his distressed sigh, he placed his hand on the spout, and pressed down, causing the water to flow.

Just as he was about to take an angry sip, he saw Goten lean back a bit as the girl leaned in boldly close, her lips moving softer as if she wanted to whisper in his retreating ear.

_No fucking way..._

Trunks growled, and without a second thought, snapped the spout off of the fountain. The  uncontrolled water shot forward, and sprayed Goten and the bitch.

The girl shrieked as they both hopped from the now completely drenched bench. They both looked over towards the broken fountain, but by then, Trunks was already on the other side of the playground, pushing Bra and Pan on the swing set.

XXX

It was near dusk now, and Trunks had successfully evaded Goten since the water fountain incident. It was normal for them to stay until dark at the park when they brought Bra and Pan, since it gave them time to hang out while the girls played. That hadn’t been the case today, but Trunks didn’t want the girls to miss out on their regular fun just because he was being a dramatic asshole.

Trunks didn’t want to see Goten, because he was still upset (with who, he wasn’t so sure anymore), and was a beyond embarrassed by his actions. To avoid Goten, he had spent most of his time playing with the girls, and when the other boy would come over, he would quickly make himself scarce. It hadn’t taken long for Goten to realize that Trunks wanted to be left alone.

He didn’t have an excuse to avoid his boyfriend anymore, because the two girls had completely exhausted themselves, and were now currently fast asleep on the merry-go-round, leaving Trunks and Goten officially alone.

Trunks crossed his arms, preparing his defence. He was sitting at the top of the slide, staring at the vacant swing set, waiting for Goten to come and disturb his peace.

Sure enough, Goten plopped down beside him a few minutes later. They were facing opposite directions, but they would be able to have eye contact if Trunks simply turned his head. Trunks had no desire to do so.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong.” Goten’s tone was painfully unreadable.

Trunks kept watching the swings as they moved back in forth in the slight breeze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about why you sprayed me and Aalase Moreau with water, and why you avoided me the whole day.”

Ah, so she was the French chick Goten was trying to score last year. It just kept getting better and better.

“I didn’t spray—”

“Yes you did,” Goten intervened matter-of-factly. “The spout was ripped clean off. Who else could’ve done it besides you or maybe one of the girls? And anyway I _saw_ you so...”

Trunks cursed enhanced Saiyan senses. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s not really a fitting answer to my question.”

Trunks sighed. “What do you want from me, Goten?”

“I want you to talk to me, and tell me what’s bothering you.”

Trunks remained silent.

“Is it because I was talking to Aalase?”

“No.” It’s much more than that.

“Then what is it? I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me the problem.”

Trunks said nothing. There wasn’t anything for Goten to fix, not really, and Trunks just didn’t know the right words to tell him that.

Trunks suddenly wanted to be anywhere else aside from here. “Look, it’s late and it’s starting to get cold out. I’m taking my sister home. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

With that, Trunks let his body slip down the slide. He spared a glance behind him, and saw Goten watching him with an expression as unreadable as his voice.

That _feeling_ , the one he didn’t like, was back and attacking his chest with a newfound vengeance. The feeling made him want to turn around and tell Goten _something_ to make it go away. He couldn’t, he didn’t know _how_ , so he didn’t.

Goten said nothing as he scooped up his sister. He said nothing as Trunks took to the sky, and flew away. He knew he deserved Goten’s silence, but it did nothing good for the _feeling_ stuck in his chest.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean to make this so angsty lol.


	18. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This be the sex.

****#18- Heat

Word Count: 701

* * *

 

Goten gasped for breath. He found it extremely hard to breathe in the sweltering room, and thrust his hips at the same time. It wasn't normal for his room to be so humid, but his fan was broken, and the only thing he could do to help the situation was open the windows and hope that any breeze passing nearby would grace his bedroom. The heat didn’t make him any less horny, it seemed, a surprising fact to no one.

As for Trunks? Well, all Goten could say was that he was a real beauty on his back. He was even more of a beauty when his legs were spread wide, one slung over Goten’s shoulder and the other curled around Goten’s hip. Can you guess what he was when he was covering his eyes with one arm, gripping the sheets fiercely with the other, and moaning wanton and desperate while he was pounded into?

He was the most fucking beautiful thing in the world.

Goten braced his hand above the headboard (and oh he loved the way it banged against the wall over and over again), and in the other he grasped the tan calf that was near his hip. He pushed Trunks leg away, opening him more so he could drive into that tight heat harder. Trunks’ back arched off of the mattress, his fingers nearly tearing the sheets as he was thrust into in just the right way.

They were both panting harshly, every breathe deep and frenetic. Sweat slid down their bodies as they fucked in the heated bedroom. It was dirty, needlessly obscene, yet Trunks wasn't complaining, and Goten was more than happy to continue in the stimulating heat.

“ _Ah-ah—oh_ , _fuck_.” There was no one in the world who moaned as pretty as Trunks. They were perfect—every gasp, every whine, every whimper, all of it was perfect. There was no sound that Goten liked more than the ones his prince made.

What he didn't like, however, was the arm that was thrown over his gorgeous blue eyes. He wanted to see them, because just as there was no one who moaned better than Trunks, there was no one who wore _pleasure_ better, either.

He dropped Trunks' leg from his shoulder and grabbed the offending arm. He pushed both of the other boy’s arms to the mattress, gripping at his wrists to keep them in place. Trunks' eyes stayed closed, as if he hadn't even noticed the change.

" _Trunks... Tr-Trunks, look at me_..." he couldn't help but stutter. It was hard to breathe, much less talk, when you were surrounded by such wonderfully tight heat, figuratively, and oh _so_ literally.

Trunks’ eyes cracked open. His eyes were drowning in arousal and desire; his cheeks were flushed like cherries; his lips were just the slightest bit swollen from their kissing.

Goten nearly spent himself at the sight. He could search forever and never find any sight as sexy as the one he had beneath him right now.

" _Goten... m-more... ah, please..._ "

Goten would give him everything he needed, so really, Trunks shouldn’t bother trying to talk— not with this crushing heat stealing every breath it could—but _fuck_ did he love the way his name sounded from that voice...

He nodded absently, and did as his boyfriend wished. He could distantly hear the bed creaking alarmingly and the wall protesting as he slammed his hips harder.

“ _Ah! Ah—fuck!_ ” that was Goten’s voice, tearing out his throat with total abandon. Goten burned all over; every nerve was alight inside of him. All of it—the sight, the sensation, the _heat_ —was becoming too much. He wanted release. He _needed_ it.

He looked down at Trunks—a perfectly debauched mess bouncing on his sheets, just as desperate for release as he was—and thought only one thing: _'I love you, so, so much.'_

Now wasn’t that a loaded thought?

He couldn't say that though—he knew he couldn't—so instead, he leaned down and connected their lips. He wondered if the love, the intense, completely hopeless emotion he felt for Trunks was reflected in their kiss. Probably not, but it was nice to think that it was.

End


	19. Grocery Shopping

****#19- Grocery Shopping

Word Count: 947

* * *

 

Goten sighed blissfully as he crossed into the air-conditioned grocery store. It was such a relief to get out of the heat. According to the news, it was one of the worst heat waves that they had had in over half a century, and Goten hated every second of it. Not only was it a scorching temperature, but the air was also dry and nearly almost suffocating. Walking outside felt like walking around an oven and it was only the freaking morning! Goten didn’t even want to imagine how hot it would be by the afternoon. He hoped that Trunks was somewhere safe inside and away from this heat. Goten had no doubt that the temperature had the potential to be dangerous.

Goten inwardly sighed in distress. He hadn't seen Trunks in almost four days, and it was rather strange. He had spent basically all of his time in the company of Trunks lately, and it was odd being away from each other. Trunks had been busy though, with sparring with his father, and ‘business training’ (even though Goten didn't know why he needed it just yet) with his mother. The teens had made sure to text and call each other whenever they could, but it still wasn't the same.

With Trunks on his mind, he reached his hand into his front pocket, and pulled out his cellphone. He tapped on Trunks' name, and chose the 'text message' option.

**Good morning babe :D ! Did u sleep well?**

Moments later, he felt this phone vibrate in his hand.

**Stop calling me that you dick. Why r u up so early?**

It _was_ actually early for Goten (9:26am to be exact), and his mother had already dragged him to the local grocery store. He would've objected, but it had been a while since he had spent time with his mother, and he wasn't too macho to admit he missed her a bit.

(Also it was beyond blistering hot in his room and if he stayed in there a moment longer he might actually die.)

**Im at the grocery store with my mom :P r u busy today? U should come ova my house. My mom is going to visit my Grandpa for the day ;)**

"Goten," his mother addressed. "Go and get the carts for me, okay?"

"Sure, Mom," he nodded, before heading towards the front of the store. Once he was there, he grabbed two empty carts (they would definitely need more later), and pulled them behind him. He walked towards the side of the store where all of the health products were. His mother always stopped there first to pick up first-aid and basic medicines, so that she wouldn't forget them later. It was necessary to have such supplies, because while not every injury her three Son boys and granddaughter got during a spar was serious enough for a senzu bean, it still had to be treated nonetheless.

"Goten!" he heard a familiar voice call. He turned around with a smile.

"Hey, Junna! I haven't seen you since school let out!"

The orange-haired girl all but skipped up to him, her dark eyes twinkling as she smiled. The two wrapped their arms around each other, Goten playfully swinging their bodies back and forth.

"Hey, Son, I've missed you," she said as they released each other. "Where is, Trunks?" she peeked around him, as if expecting him to materialize right there.

Goten chuckled. "Why would Trunks come with me to the grocery store?"

She gave a giggle of her own. "Oh, I don't know. It's just weird, you know? I'm so used to seeing you two together."

"Ha, yeah me too."

After a bit of a pause, the girl smiled and said, "You must be really proud of him, though."

Goten cocked his head. “Proud of what?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "You know what I'm talking about! How Trunks got accepted into a really good business school!"

Goten's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Trunks is going to college! I just heard it this morning! I was really surprised, since he said he was waiting a year, but I don’t really blame him for changing his mind."

Goten’s chest felt very tight. "Who told you that?"

"Cayon did." She frowned at Goten's confusion. "He was telling us about how Trunks told him he was going to college overseas. You mean you didn't know?"

Goten frowned and looked away. Distantly he knew that this was a really embarrassing situation, but that was nothing close to what he was feeling. "No, I didn't."

The girl blinked, before fidgeting awkwardly. "Oh... I'm, uh, I’m sor—"

"I got to go," Goten said quickly, "my mother is probably wondering what is taking me so long. Thanks for telling me. We need to hang out sometime, okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course! I'll see you around, Goten!" she said cheerfully, but clearly thankful he had given her a way out of the conversation. Goten nodded absently and turned away, treaded off towards the direction of his mother.

He felt a buzz against his leg. Stopping his motion, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cellphone. The buzz had been indicating that someone had tagged him in a photo on one of the latest social media sites. Aside from that, he saw that he had received a text from Trunks almost seven minutes ago. Clicking the unopened message, he frowned a bit, but figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on.

**Quit thinking with ur dick. I'll b over this afternoon**

End  



	20. Heat Wave

****#20- Heatwave

Word Count: 1122

* * *

 

It was a few hours later when Goten finally arrived back home. Once their car was unloaded, and all the groceries were stashed away, Goten stalked off to his bedroom.

His room was still overly-hot, but he hardly noticed it. He flopped onto his bed, and glanced at his alarm clock. 2:14pm. Trunks would be there soon.

He ignored the sweat that dripped down his face as he stared up at his ceiling. Was this seriously happening? No, Cayon had to be lying. Why wouldn’t Trunks tell him he was going to college? Why was he going to college? What the hell happened to their plan to go to college together? Sure it hadn’t been finalized, persay, but Trunks seemed like he didn’t mind waiting a year so much. What had changed?

Cayon was lying. He had to be.

“Geez, Goten, you still haven’t gotten a new fan? You do know there’s like, an actual heat wave going on, right?”

Goten’s heart jumped at the voice. He turned to Trunks, who was standing in his doorway, a grimace on his face as he wiped the already forming sweat from his forehead.

“Hey,” Goten said, not an ounce of cheer in his voice.

Trunks’ face contorted in confusion. Then he said, “Why don’t we go downstairs where it’s actually cool?”

“I want to talk to you about something first. Could you shut the door?”

The confusion grew deeper on Trunks’ face, but he did as asked. He walked into the room, but didn’t sit. Instead, he leaned his hip against Goten’s desk.

“What is it?”

Goten paused for a bit, before looking at the floor and mumbling inaudibly.

“What did you say?”

Goten huffed in frustration, before sharply connecting his gaze with Trunks. He could see how taken aback Trunks was. It was a fair response—Goten was hardly ever this angry.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to college?”

_Let it be a lie. Let it be a lie..._

The way Trunks’ eyes widened in dismay, told him it wasn’t.

“Who told you that?”

Goten’s eyes narrowed. “Who told me doesn’t matter. What matters is that they heard from _Cayon_! Why the hell did Cayon know, but I didn’t?”

Trunks gaped.

“Why are you leaving? What happened to our plan? And why in the hell am I just finding out now?!”

Trunks frowned and looked away. “I don’t know what Cayon said, but nothing is final yet... but I’m pretty sure I’m going to go...”

Goten felt like he had just been punched in the chest.

He couldn’t deal with that just yet, so instead he asked, “Why does Cayon know?”

Trunks sighed. “I was talking to him the other day...”

Before Goten could reply, Trunks cut him off, “He came to my house and my mom let him in. _She_ was the one who told him about my college plans as if it was already finalized. I tried to tell him that I was still undecided, but he was already leaving.”

Goten stood, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was pissed about Cayon being over Trunks house, but he had different issues to address. “How are you even going to get into this college? Isn’t it too late to apply?”

Trunks sighed, and admitted, “They’ve already offered me admission. I’ve even got a seat in the class and a room reserved even though I haven’t given them a final answer. I think they’re excited about the possibility of having a Brief attend their school.”

Goten closed his eyes, and gave out a frustrated breath. “What school is it?”

Trunks’ eyes remained elsewhere. “Stanford University.”

Stanford? As in, Stanford in _America_?

No, no, no, this was all wrong. They were supposed to stay together. Why was Trunks doing this?

“So, not only are you going to a college that I have absolutely no chance of getting into,” Goten said slowly, “but you’re going across the fucking world? To a place where I don’t even speak their damn language? What the hell, Trunks? I thought we were in this together!”

Trunks bared his teeth. “Not everything is about you, Goten! You’re my fucking boyfriend, shouldn’t you be supporting me?! This is what I want to do. Why the fuck are you yelling at me?!”

“Well not a month ago you seemed like waiting for me was what you wanted to do! How can I support you, when you didn’t even have the balls to tell me this to my face?!”

This wasn’t right. _None_ of this was right. “This isn’t even something sudden, is it? You didn’t decide this on a whim. All that ‘training’ you were doing with your mom... all those stupid books you were reading... You knew this entire time you were leaving, and you let me think that you were actually going to stay with me! When were you planning on telling me? The day before you left? While you were packing your bags? Do you have any idea how much it hurts that I had to learn through someone else that my boyfriend was leaving me? Do you even care about how this is affecting me?!”

“I don’t have time to care!” Trunks snapped. “I’m sorry that my education is more important than what you want, Goten, but it is! I don’t want to go to some run-down community college just so I can be with you! Do you know how that’s going to affect my future? How the hell am I supposed to run Capsule Corporations with University of Orange Star City education? I want to do something with my life; do you even care about _that_?! My life doesn’t revolve around you Goten, so stop acting like it does!”

Goten flinched back. That hurt. That really hurt...

Trunks seemed taken aback by his own words as well for a moment. Then he glared hard and  stalked out the door. He slammed it shut behind him.

Goten plopped down onto his bed, and dropped his head into his head. How could Trunks say that? A _run-down community college_? Just what did he mean by that? Was Trunks calling him _stupid_? He had never said that before. He had been there all of Goten’s life, through every bad grade, through every disappointed teacher, through every clueless moment, and never once said that. Even when he was winning awards for how smart _he_ was, Trunks had _never_ called Goten stupid. He just wouldn’t do that. So why? Why would he say...

Goten felt his eyes prick. He wasn’t going to cry, he _wasn’t_ , but they had never fought like this. Not once. So why? _Why_ was this happening?

Goten didn’t know. He really didn’t know.

TBC

 


	21. Heat Wave II

#21- Heatwave II

Word Count: 982

* * *

 

Trunks ignored the questioning look he received from Chi-Chi as he stormed from the Son household. He took to the sky, and set off on his way back towards his own home.

Goten didn’t understand anything. He didn’t know the reason Trunks wanted to go so badly; what right did he have to scream at him?

_‘Well maybe he’d know the reason, if I just told him...'_

Trunks growled and shook his head. What did it matter if he told him? Goten only cared about what _he_ wanted. He had no regard at all for the position Trunks was.

Before he knew it, he was home. He barged inside and immediately headed for the kitchen. He needed something, anything, to drown his anger in.

In the kitchen, he threw open the cupboards doors where he knew his mother kept her stash of alcohol. Knowing fully well that he’d be in a shitload of trouble (with _both_ of his parents) he ripped off the stoppers, and downed a bottle. He did so again with a second bottle.

He was so _angry_. Who the hell did Goten think he was to demand such things from him? If they weren’t dating, Goten would have cared, but it wouldn’t have mattered so much to him!

 _‘But we_ are _dating, that’s why it matters...’_

Trunks growled, and finished off the second bottle of the mystery liquids. It was gross, and it burned. He had never really been much of a drinker, but Cayon was always going on about ‘drowning his sorrows in some good alcohol’. Maybe it would work for him too.

He didn’t know how many bottles he went through before he realized he was thoroughly drunk. He didn’t feel better at all. He felt worse.

_‘Goten would be mad if he found out I was listening to Cayon...'_

Dropping his half-finished bottle, he turned and stalked out the front door. He passed through the gates, and stormed down the vacant street. Perhaps a walk would clear his head.

It was scorching hot. It was so hot that he could see the heat radiating off of the pavement for what seemed like miles. It was making him dizzy. He was nauseous, his head hurt, and his tongue begged for water. He continued to walk though. He wasn’t going to let a little heat get to him.

Gasping a bit in the suffocatingly dry air, he pulled off his shirt, and dropped it. The sun burned down on his shoulders and neck, but he kept going. This trek wasn’t even really about clearing his head by now. He was a Saiyan, and he wasn’t going to let a little heat stop him.

He pressed his hand to his forehead. The skin wasn’t wet, but was actually dry. That must’ve meant it wasn’t as hot outside as he thought it was right?

He staggered a bit in his step, before vomiting on the ground in front of him. He blamed it on the alcohol. Disgraceful. He could even walk down the fucking street.

Growling, he continued, not even sure where he was going. He had to keep going though, because he knew that if he went home, all those bad feelings would come back. He refused to do that.

Goten just didn’t get it. If he did, then this fight wouldn’t have even happened. He knew that, he _knew_ that, but—

_‘I really hurt his feelings.'_

He didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to get his emotions across. It always had been, and it probably always would be. He couldn’t tell Goten what was actually wrong. It was too humiliating to talk about.

_‘Now he’s going to break-up with me, and then he’ll be happy that I’m leaving.’_

Trunks stopped in his tracks. No, he didn’t want that. That was horrible. He didn’t want that at all. He deserved it, though. It was his fault. He had really hurt Goten—he knew he had, he could see it in his eyes—and there was no way to take it back.

_‘What if he really doesn’t forgive me? I’m going to lose him. I’m going to lose him. I’m going to... to...’_

Trunks was on his knees. His body was burning all over. he could hardly breathe. His muscles ached, and all he could hear was his pulse beating rapidly. The street seemed to be stained red, and it was blinding him. It was when he began to vomit again that his mind clicked in realization.

Something was very wrong.

 _‘Wow, looks like I’m the stupid one,'_ he thought before collapsing.

XXX

Goten’s head snapped up. He could feel it—Trunks’ energy had just dropped dramatically. What the hell happened? His energy had been fluctuating awkwardly, and now suddenly it was like Trunks went from being as alive as ever, to being...

Goten hopped off of his bed.  He burst through his window, shattering the glass into a million useless shards.

He had to get there now.

He flew as fast as he could, his hair stained blond as he headed in the direction of Trunks’ quickly diminishing energy. His mind was racing, and his heart was pounding painfully as he zoomed through the air.

_‘Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay...’_

From his distance, he could see his shirtless boyfriend lying in a heap on the ground. His skin was flushed red, and he was completely motionless. Goten could also see that Vegeta was already there, and was gathering his unconscious son in his arms. Their gazes met for a second, and Goten saw his own distress mirrored back at him.

Vegeta held their contact for a moment, before turning and heading towards where Goten knew the nearest hospital was. He trailed quickly after Vegeta. For the second time that day, tears pricked in the back of his eyes.

_‘Please, Trunks... You have to be okay...’_

TBC

 


	22. Heat Wave III

****#22- Heatwave III

Word Count: 2134

* * *

 

Heatstroke. It was a heatstroke.

Goten’s heart thumped to a dangerous beat in his chest. Bulma had arrived at the hospital with Bra not long after the doctors took Trunks away, and Goten had been sitting in the waiting room with the Brief family ever since.

“Goten, honey,” Bulma said, and it was only then that he noticed how hard his leg was bouncing, and the crack his foot was making in the tile. He forced it to be still.

Why haven’t they come out yet? How long did they have to wait before they could go see him? A heatstroke was bad. A heatstroke was a medical emergency. A heatstroke could _kill_ someone (mostly young, old, or sick people, but killed all the same). He could feel Trunks energy, beating far more steady than it had before, but he needed to be sure. He _needed_ to see him.

By the time the doctor came out, he was already too lost in his own worry to really pay attention. He caught the confirmed diagnosis, and that Trunks was stable, and ready for visitors.

He registered Trunks’ parents and sister straightening up and following after the doctor. Goten gripped the metal handles of the chair, and forced himself to be patient.

XXX

It felt like an eternity before a head of blue hair peeked around the corner. He stood up so quickly that his chair nearly tipped over, and made his way over towards Trunks’ family.

He stopped in front of Bulma, who put her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face looked weary. “We are going to get some food from the cafeteria and then we’ll be right back, okay?”

Goten nodded. He knew it must be hard for her to leave her son for even a second, but he was glad she was, and mentally promised to keep his visit short.

Bulma nodded as well, and reached down to grasp Bra’s hand. The child looked sad, turning back to look down the hallway in which they came. She didn’t say anything though, and was led away by her mother.

Goten froze when he saw Vegeta staring at him. The man’s gaze was hard, as well was his face. Vegeta’s eyebrows drew a bit, before he walked past him.

“304B,” Vegeta said right by his ear.

Goten was confused for a moment, before he realized that must be Trunks’ room number. He hadn’t even thought to ask. He supposed he should be thankful that Vegeta was in a generous mood.

He moved fast down the hallway and hopped into the vacant elevator. He pressed the button for the seventh floor, where all rooms labeled ‘B’ were.

It seemed like hours passed before the elevator doors finally opened, but it was to allow people waiting on the fourth floor entry. Goten held in his frustrated groan—it wasn’t these people’s fault that he was having a crisis—as the elevator slowly climbed to the seventh floor.

After what surely had to be a lifetime, Goten was dashing from his elevator. He noticed a sign that read ‘289B – 314B’, and without a second wasted, jogged down that hallway.

_301B... 302B... 303B... 304B._

He stopped outside the door. He took a deep breath, desperate for his nerves to calm. He was here now; there was no need for further panic. Trunks was just beyond this door, and he was fine. All Goten had to do was look and he’d know.

He looked through the window.

The first thing he saw was the nasogastric tube taped to Trunks’ nose. There was a hospital gown covering his upper-body, and disappearing underneath the white blankets that pooled in his lap. His lips were parted, and his eyes were closed, so he must’ve been asleep. His skin was still flushed red and looked dry. Goten wondered when it would go back to its natural tan color.

He grabbed the knob and turned it. As soon as the door left the door frame, Trunks’ eyes flew open. Trunks turned to look in his direction, and widened his eyes when he saw who it was.

“Goten,” he said, the relief obvious in his voice.

“Hey,” Goten replied, taking the seat next to Trunks’ bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Trunks answered. “A little embarrassed by my stupidity, but that’s about it.”

Goten hummed. “What happened out there?”

Trunks looked uncomfortable. “Can’t you just ask my parents? I just explained this to them.”

“No,” Goten said simply.

Trunks grumbled and looked away, though before he could start, Goten cut him off.

“Look at me. I think you owe me that.”

Trunks’ eyebrows drew in irritation, before he connected his gaze with Goten’s. “I was too drunk to notice that I was overheating, and by the time I realized it, I was already passing out. The doctor said that the alcohol in my system made me more sensitive to the heat.”

“Why were you even drunk?”

Trunks fidgeted. “I was upset. I thought that maybe the alcohol would help, because I’m an idiot, but it obviously didn’t. I went to take a walk, and I like I said, by the time I realized that something was wrong, I was already falling unconscious.”

Goten’s eyes closed, and he begged for his earlier patience. “Trunks, we are in the middle of one of the worst heat waves we have had in decades. So not only were you drinking, but walking around for fuck knows how long? What were you _thinking_?”

Trunks looked away at that. “I wasn’t thinking at all. I _said_ I was being an idiot.”

Goten clenched his fists. He wasn’t sure if wanted to hit Trunks or embrace him. Why was he acting like this? Why was he acting like Goten couldn’t have _lost_ him?

Goten’s voice cracked, “You really scared me, Trunks.”

“I know,” Trunks said, meeting his eyes again. His voice was just as small, “I’m so sorry, Goten.”

Goten didn’t have a reply to that. The room remained in uncomfortable silence for several minute.

“I... I’m also sorry for earlier.”

Goten near-gaped at him.

Trunks looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry that I... tried to leave you. I’ll wait a year before I go.”

“No,” Goten shook his head. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You don’t have to do that for me. You can do whatever you want.”

“I know that,” Trunks replied. “I want to go with you.”

Goten cocked his eyebrow in obvious confusion, waiting for the other to elaborate.

Trunks sighed. “I do want to go to college with you. It’s just that...”

Trunks was silent for a moment, his lips in a frown as he tried to word his troubles. Goten waited patiently for him to continue. He knew how hard it was for Trunks to speak his problems, and he was proud that his boyfriend was making an effort.

Finally Trunks spoke, “Remember Akeno?”

Goten nodded, because he certainly did remember him. They didn’t have any classes together—Akeno was in Trunks’ year, after all—but he knew of him. How could he not? He was probably the only person in school who ‘wasn’t impressed by Trunks money, looks, and mother’, as he put it.

“A few months before school ended, he started saying some really shitty stuff to me. I guess he found out I was waiting a year before I went to college with you.”

Goten frowned. “What did he say?”

Trunks fidgeted. “Just... really shitty things. He went on and on about how I practically live for you and called me your bitch, among other things...”

Goten had never been more outraged in his life. Before he even speak, however, Trunks cut him off, “I knocked his head so hard against the locker that he blacked out and broke his nose. I don’t need you running off and defending my honor or anything stupid like that. It’s just the things he said... they really...”

The anger burned with a vengeance in Goten’s chest. He can’t remember the last time he felt this angry. Just the thought that there was someone out there who thought he could speak to _his_ boyfriend that way... “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wouldn’t have mattered, Goten. It’s not just him who thinks that about me. _Everyone_ thinks that my life revolves around you.”

Trunks groaned loudly, and threw his arm over his forehead. “And worst part is that it really _does_.”

“That’s not true!” Goten protested.

Trunks side-eyed him. “I joined into General French 3 to be with you, even when everyone knew that I should’ve at _least_ been in Advanced Placement French 5. I spend all of my time with you, even when my mother wants me to do business training with her. I can count the number of friends I actually have on one hand, and I ignore all of them just so I can spend every waking minute with you. I’m waiting a whole year, and then going to the same college, just so I can be with you! You mean so much to me, Goten, but still, you’ve got to admit that’s kind of pathetic of me.”

Goten floundered for words. He had no idea what to say.

“I was so humiliated by what he said... I was just trying to prove him wrong you know? I know that this is no excuse for the things I said to you, and I’m so, so, sorry that I did. You know I didn’t mean them right? I don’t care about what college I go to, or how long I have to wait. I really do want to be with you. It’s just that, I always care too much about...”

Trunks stopped again, but Goten didn’t care, because he knew what his love was trying to say. Trunks cared a lot about what people thought of him, he always had. Goten also knew that the things Akeno said to him, had hurt him far more than he was letting on.

Goten was feeling... he didn’t know what he was feeling. Trunks thought his life revolved around him? Goten didn’t like that. He didn't like to think that there were opportunities Trunks was missing out on because of him...

Goten couldn’t think about that right now. He grabbed Trunks’ hand. “There is nothing pathetic about you, Trunks. You know that it doesn’t matter what people think, it only matters what _we_ think. I know that it’s hard for you to not care, and I’m really proud of you for trying. I just wish you would have told me what was bugging you sooner. I hate that you went this long feeling this way.”

Trunks’ eyes were wide, skeptic, near-fearful. Why? Goten was not sure.

Trunks’ voice was soft as he asked, “So, you forgive me then?”

Goten blinked. Then he reached out a hand and grasped Trunks’ chin. He brought their eyes together, and gave him a soft smile. “Only if you’ll forgive me too.” Then as an afterthought, “And promise not to walk around in 110 degree weather in a drunken stupor anymore.”

Trunks huffed a laugh, but his eyes were relieved. Goten laughed with him, but he truly did want Trunks’ forgiveness. He knew Trunks hadn’t meant to bother him with what he had said, but his words kept bouncing around his head regardless. They were supposed to bring out the best in each other, and yet that wasn’t what Goten was doing at all, was he? He was supposed to be _good_ , something _better_ , more than just something holding Trunks back.

He couldn’t deal with that thought right now. Too much in one day and they’d be right back where they started. Trunks was _okay_ , and that was all that mattered.

After a content moment of silence passed, he smoothed his hand past Trunks’ chin, and tangled his fingers in lavender hair. He pulled the elder closer, but was stopped before he could connect their mouths.

“My lips are really chapped,” Trunks said, blushing slightly. “And I’m not really... _appealing_ right now,” he finished, gesturing vaguely to the gown clinging to his shoulders.

Goten inspected him for a moment. He then replied with an honest, “I don’t care,” while nudging the nasogastric tube out of the way and pressing their lips together. Trunks was right when he said his lips were very chapped, and his skin _was_ exceptionally dry, but Goten was also right when he said he did not care. All he really cared about was that Trunks was okay.

He also cared that even at the end of this day, Trunks would still be his.

End

 


	23. Rain

#23- Rain

Word Count: 1397

* * *

 

"Goten... hey, Goten... Goten, get up!"

The Son in question groaned loudly before forcing himself into a seating position. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the hazy form of his boyfriend. Trailing his eyes to the alarm clock next to him, his eyes widened in disbelief at what it stated.

"Trunks, It's 6:30 in the morning!"

"Get up!" Trunks exclaimed, dropping Goten’s sneakers into his lap.

“Why? What are we doing?”

A beat passed. Then, "it's been a week. I want to go outside."

Goten's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. It had been exactly one week since Trunks suffered his heat stroke. He had been in the hospital for 48 hours, before he was deemed well enough to return home. The doctor had ordered for Trunks to take medications, and that for the rest of the week he remain indoors. Goten had been permitted to stay over Capsule Corporations while Trunks recovered, and while he was _supposed_ to be sleeping in one of the guest rooms down the hall, he mysteriously ended up in Trunks' bedroom every night. They hadn't been doing anything inappropriate, of course—neither of them had really been up to it—but it made Goten feel a hell of a lot better when they stayed up into late hours of the night, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Trunks surprisingly hadn't complained much about being trapped inside the house, but it was obvious that he was itching to step his feet outside again, his hatred of summertime weather be damned.

Goten stretched his arms over his head, before dutifully pulling on his sneakers. He did not even have a chance to tie his laces, when an impatient hand was grabbing his wrist. The hand dragged him to his feet, and lead out of the bedroom.

“Dun, dun, dun dun, dun, dun, dun dun—”

“Shut up!” Trunks hissed, ruining the perfect background music to their sneaky tiptoeing down the hallway.

“Hater,” Goten complained, but obediently kept quiet until they reached the front door. Through the glass he could see the grey, early morning sky, blanketed by thick rain clouds. The heat wave had finally ended.

He was a bit surprised when Trunks swung the front door open and dashed out the building. He was _willingly_ going in the rain? Trunks normally hated being soaked, messy, or any other state that was the least bit uncomfortable.

He must really want to go outside. Goten couldn't say he blamed him; a mountain boy like himself didn’t belong cooped up in a house, regardless of the weather.

Goten observed from the safety of the porch as Trunks sat himself on the wet grass. He pushed his legs out in front of him and braced his hands behind him to keep from toppling over. His head tipped back, and instantly his face was assaulted with rain. Even still, he seemed at peace, his eyes closing gently as he welcomed the water running down his face.

Goten frowned as his mind went back to the same troubling thoughts. Goten had tried to talk with Trunks’ about his college plans, but every time he did, the other simply brushed him off.

_“It's already settled, Goten. I'll wait a year, and then we can go to Orange Star City University, or else Community College of West City, whichever you prefer. I'm sure my mother won't be happy with my choice, so we should probably wait a few days before tell her, but she'll come around."_

Trunks seemed content with the decision, but he _wasn’t_. Goten knew he wasn’t.

Trunks really wanted to go.

Goten didn't like school, not even a little bit. He didn’t want to go to college at all, really, but he knew he had too. He was tired of constantly disappointing his mother, and if he didn’t go, what else would he do? He had a brain that struggled with 12 times tables and had no skills he could offer aside from maybe cooking a meal fit for a saiyan appetite. That right there, was where Goten and Trunks were again, different.

Goten decided to change his internal topic, because that line of thought would only proceed to upset him.

Goten knew that Trunks didn’t really _need_ to go to school to learn how to run his family company one day. He already knew how, and anything he didn’t already know, Bulma would teach him. No, Trunks wanted to go to college for far different reasons. Trunks wanted to go because he liked to _learn_. He liked to see the world around him with his own eyes. They were alike in that regard, but where Goten liked to experience different things, Trunks wanted to know _why_ things were different. Most of all, he wanted to be _challenged_ , and he wouldn’t be if kept following after Goten.

Was this what Trunks meant, when he said that his life revolved around Goten—always giving up his wants and desire because Goten couldn’t keep up? Was that what their relationship was—Trunks constantly giving and giving while Goten reaped all the benefits?

Goten always wanted to be with Trunks. He wanted to see him everyday, whenever he wanted, just like always. He didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t want him running off to something better.

Goten was not really anyone’s favorite. No one would say it to his face, but he knew it was true. He wasn’t smart enough for his mom, wasn’t strong enough for his dad, and wasn’t interesting enough to anyone else. Yet somehow, he had become Trunks’ favorite. Even when they were kids—when Trunks was a brat and Goten was painfully naive—Trunks never made him feel like he had to be anyone other than himself. He could be exactly who he was meant to be, and Trunks would always want him.  

But now he wanted to leave for something much better. Goten didn’t know if he could compete with that. But was this the better alternative? Did he want Trunks to brush away everything he wanted just for him? Did he really want Trunks to be anyone other than _himself?_

No, because Goten loves Trunks, and _that_ wasn’t love.

Goten walked up quietly behind his boyfriend, and his body was almost instantly soaked by the fierce rain. He sat himself in the wet grass behind Trunks, wrapped his arms around his chest, and pulled his head of wet hair back onto his shoulder. Trunks relaxed against him, and a comfortable silence fell into place as the rain poured down on them.

The silence was broken however, when Goten couldn't help but sing, " _I_ _f all of the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops..._ "

" _Oh what a rain that would be..._ " Trunks sang back softly, to Goten’s delight.

" _Standing outside with my mouth opened wide..._ " the duo sang in unison.

" _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah—_ ack!" once both of their tongues were out, Goten leaned over, and licked a long line up Trunks’ cheek. Trunks groaned in disgust, though a smile still broke out onto his face.

Trunks wiped away the line of saliva, and rested against Goten again. “Well, thanks for reminding me that I'm sitting on wet, squishy, _gross_ , grass while getting soaked head-to-toe with rain."

"Fortunately, I have a solution to your problem," Goten replied. Before Trunks could respond, Goten braced his hands on his narrow hips, and lifted the other onto his lap.

"There. A much better seat, don’t you think?" Goten smiled, his voice innocent and suggestive all at once.

Trunks' brow twitched in irritation, and his cheeks were adorably flushed. He remained silent, and sat tensely upon Goten.

Goten rewrapped his arms snugly around Trunks' chest, and buried his head in the other boy's shoulder. He nuzzled his face against the tan skin, blowing out hot, moist air from his lips and nose. Trunks offered just the slightest whimper for his efforts. He really wanted to kiss Trunks senseless—he often did—but he had to say what needed to be said before it was too late. There was no use putting it off any longer.

"Hey, babe," Goten spoke, with his lips right near his ear.

"Hmm?" Trunks must be very distracted to not have been bothered by the pet name.

It was like ripping off a bandaid. "I think you should go to Stanford."

End


	24. Beaches

****#24- Beaches

Word Count: 2029

* * *

 

An elbow roughly nudging his ribs woke Goten from his nap. It was Trunks’ elbow, who did not even bother to look remorseful.

Goten grumbled and looked out the window. The ground was growing closer. “Are we here?"

Trunks replied positively, and Goten instantly perked up. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and hopped eagerly to his feet. They had only been in the air-car for a few hours, but before he knew it, he had fallen right to sleep. He guessed it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, because he would need all the energy he had for the day ahead of him.

Bulma had finally gotten Vegeta to agree to go on a short vacation with them. As a treat for the Brief children, they were allowed to pick a friend to go with them, obviously resulting in Pan and Goten being brought along. Goten had his suspicious, and guessed that the vacation was serving as Bra's early birthday present (which was sometime in late September), and Trunks' congratulatory gift for picking Stanford. Goten didn't voice this observation, because he was almost certain that the lavender-haired boy wouldn't appreciate it.

Considering the fact that he still hadn't decided where he wanted to go.

He figured that Trunks was obligated to more time; after all, it had only been a few days since their escapade in the rain. He just wished that Trunks wouldn't avoid the issue. Trunks had completely dismissed the idea of going to Stanford, and by the time Goten had gotten him to agree to at least _think_ about it, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining. Any attempts to bring up the subject in the following days had resulted in very irritated responses, so Goten figured it was best to just leave it alone for the time being.

He would not let Trunks avoid him this time. He would be patient, wait for the right moment, and strike with a ferocity the likes of which the Earth had never seen before, Goten decided. He would find out why Trunks was so conflicted, and assist him through his probleming thoughts, just as any good boyfriend would.

He glanced back over his shoulder. Trunks was leaning over the driver and passenger seat, conversing with his parents. Goten tuned out of their conversation, and went over to the seats where the two young, sleeping girls sat.

With not an ounce of finesse, Goten shook them both awake. The girls grumbled, batting him away with as much strength as you would expect from little saiyans.

"Come on! Aren't you guys excited to go to the beach?" Goten asked, with his signature Son enthusiasm.

The two girls perked up instantly.

XXX

It was about two hours after they landed. After getting situated in their hotel, eating breakfast, and changing into their swimwear, they were finally at the beach. It was hot, and the sun blazed down from a cloudless sky. It was perfect swimming weather in Goten's opinion.

Goten kicked off his sandals, and was about to sprint over to where the females were already splashing each other, when he forced himself to stop. Looking behind him, he saw Trunks leaning against a palm tree and watching the girls. His body completely encompassed by the shade of the tree.

Goten fought to keep the sympathy from showing in his eyes. While he knew Trunks would never admit it, Goten could tell he was still a bit wary of the sunlight. Not that Goten could blame him.

(Of course, he would probably feel cooler _in_ the water instead of out of it, but even Trunks could experience faulty logic.)

Goten strode over through the sand until he was right next to Trunks. He braced his hand against the tree. "You okay?"

Trunks nodded, and gave him a look as if he were confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Goten resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead opted to loop his fingers in Trunks' trunks. Pun intended. "No reason, just checkin'."

Using the fingers that were wrapped in thin navy fabric, he pulled Trunks until their bare chests were pressed close. He leaned in and gently brought their lips together. Goten had barely had time to deepen the kiss, when he sensed a ball of energy flying straight towards his head.

Goten shrieked. Both of them ducked down.

Somewhat confident that the danger had passed, Goten peered up at the palm tree, now sporting a rather large hole of singed, burning bark. More than a little horrified, Goten turned to look towards Vegeta, who was calmly resting some yards away underneath his own palm tree, giving Goten a very pointed stare.

A beat passed. Goten carefully removed his fingers from Trunks’ belt loops. Vegeta looked away.

Goten expected Trunks to sympathize with the terror still coursing through his veins. If not that, then at least look suitably embarrassed by his father’s behavior like any _normal_ person would.

Instead, he just started laughing. Loudly.

Dick.

Eventually, Trunks pulled himself together enough to pat Goten’s shoulder and say, "I'm going to go sit with my father. I'm not in a 'swimming mood' today."

Goten nodded. He watched Trunks as he walked away, though pointedly did not watch his very tantalizing backside (not when _pure evil_ was close enough to notice).

Once Trunks was situated, Goten ran out towards the water and promptly threw Bulma over his shoulder. Bulma kicked her feet wildly and shouted at him. The girls chased him. Trunks laughed. Vegeta looked thoroughly done with the whole affair.

XXX

"Come on, Trunks. I'm not that heavy!" Goten said as the older boy stumbled for the third time.

"Shut up, Goten. I stepped on a seashell," Trunks grumbled as he lifted Goten into a more comfortable position on his back. It was just past twilight, the sky a canvas of blue, purple, and fading orange. They were alone now, walking (or in Goten’s case, carried) down the sunless beach. The rest of their party was back at the hotel, probably getting ready for dinner.

Goten slipped his legs from Trunks hands, and settled back onto the sand. He trailed his arms from the other boy’s neck, down to a tan waist, and pressed his pelvis against Trunks’ backside.

Leaning into Trunks’ ear, he whispered, "There. Is it easier to walk now?"

While Trunks didn't turn around, his blush was rather obvious. "Screw you."

"Can I?"

"Shut up!" Trunks exclaimed as he tried to free himself from the embrace with half-assed effort. Once he finally gave up, he leaned his head back on Goten's shoulder. A comfortable silence fell over the duo.

Goten wondered if now would be a good time to say ‘I love you’. Probably not, considering he was about to launch into a conversation Trunks did _not_ want to have. He would let nothing sully the sincerity of his words.

 _What a waste_ , Goten thought, admiring the way the sky shimmered over the ocean. Oh well. There would be other pretty places fit for pretty words.

He trailed his eyes down to look at Trunks. His eyes were closed, and his face was peacefully slack. Goten felt rather bad for having to ruin such a tranquil sight.

He _had_ to though. Trunks couldn’t keep running from this.

Before he could even open his mouth and bring up the dreaded conversation though, he felt Trunks exhale roughly.

"You're going to bring up Stanford again, aren't you?"

Goten flushed a bit at being caught. "Yeah."

"How much longer until you just drop it?"

"It could be a while," Goten shrugged honestly.

Trunks huffed, and stayed silent.

“Come on, Trunks,” Goten urged. “I know you want to go. Why are you fighting me on this?”

“Why are _you_ fighting _me_ on this?” Trunks broke their embrace to face him. “You were angry when I said I was leaving, and now that I’m not you want me to go. You aren’t making any sense. Don’t you want me to stay?”

Goten wanted to lie, but he couldn’t. “Of course I do,” he answered quietly.

Trunks looked at him like he was a particularly difficult equation. “Then why are you trying to make me leave?”

“Because I know how badly you want to.”

Trunks blinked, lost for words. “Goten...”

“Don’t try and deny it. I can see it in your eyes, and I refuse to hold you back from something that’s so important to you.”

Trunks frowned. “Hold me back?”

Oops.

“You don’t hold me back.”

“I know,” he said, but far too quickly.

“Goten,” Trunks persisted. “Is that what you think? Why would you think that?” His eyes widened. “Is this about what I said in the hospital?”

“I—”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Trunks groaned. He grabbed Goten’s face, keeping their eyes together. “Goten, I _swear_ I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t care about the stupid advanced classes I missed out on, or that I skipped some lame training sessions with my mom. I did those things because I consider spending more time with you to be far better. If it was _really_ something I wanted, I promise I wouldn’t hesitate to do it.”

“Then why are you hesitating now?”

Trunks gaped once more. Goten could see in his eyes the way his mind was racing, trying to come up with the most logical answer. Goten was about to reprimand him, and demand a truthful answer, when Trunks suddenly dropped his head to his shoulder in defeat.

“Because if I go then I’ll _miss_ you.”

And just like that, Goten was the one left speechless. “Oh...”

“I’m going to miss everyone, _everything_ ,” Trunks went on. “My family is here. My friends are here. The fucking _food_ I like to eat is here. Every aspect of my life is right here, Goten. And _you..._ I can’t just fly across the world all the time. But the thought of not getting to see you whenever I want...”

He could feel Trunks’ blush against his shoulder. “I don’t want to leave when I’m already right here with you...”

 _Trunks always wanted to be with Goten. He wanted to see him everyday, whenever he wanted, just like always. He didn’t want to leave, because he thought_ Goten _was better._

A huge smile plastered on Goten’s face. It was a nice feeling, being someone’s favorite.

He grabbed Trunks’ shoulders and pushed him back. He shook him enthusiastically; his resolve was unstoppable now. "Come on, Trunks! Sure, you’ll probably be too busy to visit everyday, but you’ll definitely be able to come home _way_ more often than normal international students—you won’t even have a chance to properly miss us! Don't be so pessimistic, and think of all the positives! You'll have four-years of freedom—a chance to study another culture, be able to learn a bunch of cool shit that I can never hope to understand, _and_ the ability to meet a ton of new people before you have to come back and be the big, bad president of Capsule Corps.! You don't find that exciting at all?"

Goten hugged him tightly. “I’ll come and visit you too, you know! I’ll be over so often you’ll be sick of me!”

Trunks snorted. “You’d better not ‘Mr. High School Senior’.” Trunks buried his face in his shoulder again. “And I’d never get sick of you...”

Goten felt the slightest makings of a lump in his throat. “That’s good to hear.”

A moment passed. Then: “Fine. I’ll think about it.”

"That’s all I ask." Goten pressed a kiss to the corner of Trunks' mouth. "I know you'll make the right choice, and I'll be right here for you no matter what you choose."

A pained look passed so briefly over Trunks' features, that Goten had missed it. He had noticed though, when Trunks grabbed his hand, and smiled at him.

"Come on. We really should head back," Trunks said as he tugged Goten towards the way they previously came. Goten allowed himself to be dragged off, glad that he was able to talk some sense into his boyfriend.

End


	25. Parties

****#25- Parties

Word Count: 921

* * *

 

Goten grumbled as they finally found a parking spot. The house was teeming with teenagers, from the lawn up to the clogged doorway. The music blared so loud that Goten could hear it all the way from the street. "Are you sure you don't want to do something else? I mean, don't you think it's kind of late?"

“9:30 is late now?” Trunks rolled his eyes as he took the keys out of the ignition. "And of course I’d rather be doing anything else that didn’t involve dealing sweaty, drunk people, but Junna, Mele, and Haru are here and we haven't hung out with them in forever. Aren't you the one who is supposed to be a 'party animal'?"

Well that definitely was true, Goten could most certainly get his 'party on', but he couldn't help but be a 'party-pooper' at the moment. He knew for a fact that Cayon was going to be there tonight, and he was not excited one bit for when they would bump into each other. He couldn't tell Trunks that though. He’d only get annoyed, and that wouldn’t benefit anyone now would it?

Goten was a bit excited to see Junna, Mele, and Haru though. Those three had been in their French class, and were thus the only friends that the two of them shared. This also, amazingly enough, was also their first party of the entire summer so far. Goten should be ashamed of himself, honestly.

Thankfully, his attitude towards the party changed almost instantly when he walked through the door. Sure the volume of the music was making his ears bleed and the lights were so low he could hardly see in front of him and it smelled overwhelming of beer and desperation, but it was a _party_ and Goten would enjoy himself, dammit.

"So," Trunks spoke, peering over the heads in front of them. “Do you see them anywh—”

Goten cut him off with a dramatic gasp. “Oh fuck.”

Trunks arched his brow. “What?"

"This... is... my... _JAM_!"

Trunks jumped in at the outburst. His body had barely settled when his hand was suddenly grabbed.

"Trunks, you've GOT to dance with me!" Goten exclaimed as he pulled the older boy towards the living room-turned-dance floor. The space was uncomfortably packed with gyrating bodies, but Goten was not deterred, and nudged their way into a spot of their own.

"Goten, you know I don't dance!"

"Come on, babe!" Goten pouted. "Just this once?"

"Stop looking at me like that," Trunks grumbled, his eyebrows drawn in a glare. "I don't even know _how_ to dance."

“Then I’ll show you!" Before he could protest, Goten's fingers latched onto his belt loops and pulled him closer.

"Just match my moves, okay?" Goten whispered as he started to move his hips to the beat.

It was a moment later, when Trunks began to hesitantly move his hips as well, trying his best to keep his movements up with Goten's. The Son in question smiled, released Trunks’ belt loops, and braced a hand on the other boy’s hip.

Soon enough, Trunks’ hips were rolling on their own accord, matching in time with the music. He even added his hands—first to brush his hair back, then to fist Goten’s shirt at his navel. He pulled Goten closer.

Goten's lips fell in open in shock from the pleasant surprise. "You liar, you know how to fucking dance!"

"Or maybe I'm just a natural," Trunks laughed as he nudged his knee in between Goten's.

The duo danced for a few more songs, before they decided to take a break. They had moved out of the living room, and ended up near the snack table. The duo didn't speak for a moment, and opted to watch in amusement as people they knew and didn't know, dance around and do... other things...

Once he was done laughing at some girl—who had seemingly been trying to do a dirty dance for a guy—fall gracefully on her ass, Goten bent down to tie his shoes. Once his laces were secure, he stood back up, only to realize that Trunks was gone. He thought that was quite rude, until he saw the long, shiny black hair that connected to the form of Mele, dragging Trunks away.

Goten huffed at being abandoned, and reached for a plastic cup. He poured some juice into his cup and sniffed it. Definitely spiked. He brought the brim to his lips, and took a long sip. He hummed in satisfaction and refilled his cup. He’d catch up with Trunks later on.

TBC


	26. Parties

#26- Parties II

Word Count: 1463

* * *

 

Goten had gone through at least seven cups of the spiked juice, and he was finally feeling pleasantly buzzed.

Finishing off his eighth cup, he leaned contently against the snack table. Drumming his fingers against his thigh to the rhythm of the blaring music, he watched as the party unfolded before him. He was beginning to get bored, and was ready to rejoin Trunks—wherever Mele had dragged him off too.

Just as he was about to push himself off of the table and begin his pursuit, he spotted the last person he ever wanted to see coming his way.

Goten often wondered why the universe hated him so.

Goten gave an annoyed sigh and narrowed his eyes. Cayon only grinned.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Go-Go! How have ya been? I haven't seen you since your birthday party."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Goten replied.

"Really? Why’s that?" Cayon asked with an arched brow.

"I don't like you."

Cayon laughed. "Ah, right. That has been established." He then stuffed his hands into his pockets. “So, I heard about Blue-eye's accident. Is he alright?"

"You see him over there don't you?"

Cayon looked over his shoulder. Due to people shifting out of the way, Trunks was able to be seen even from this distance. He was sitting on a windowsill, Haru and Junna on either side of him, with Mele sitting on the floor in front of them. There were other teenagers that Goten more or less recognized. They must've been from Trunks' grade.

Once Cayon got an eyeful, he turned back around to face Goten. “So, why is he all the way over there, when you're over here? Did he finally get tired of you?"

"Not that it's any of your business”—Goten wrapped his arms defensively around his chest—“but we don’t have to be attached at hip every second of the day."

Cayon grunted in reply (and Goten was very pissed that the noise still managed to sound attractive), before looking back at Trunks, his eyes roaming over his form.

"Hey, Go-Go, doesn't this kind of remind you of that night?"

Goten didn’t bother holding in his growl. "Don't you fucking start with me, Cayon."

He ignored him. “You know, I bet he got drunk on purpose. Just because he knew I'd be there. I mean, it's seems a bit unrealistic that he not only drank enough to get drunk, but drank so much that he seriously _forgot_ , don't you think? Maybe he remembers, and just doesn't want to tell you..."

" _Cayon_ —"

"Calm down, Go-Go, I'll stop," the blonde-brunet answered, keeping his eyes on Trunks.

Goten didn’t like the way he was watching Trunks’ at _all_. He was just about ready to snap, when Cayon turned back around. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for you."

Goten felt his brow twitch. “What are you talking about?"

“The fact that you think it'll ever work between you and Trunks."

Goten gaped. " _Excuse_ me?"

Cayon's dark eyes widened in disbelief. “You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you? I knew you were dense, but not _that_ dense."

"I am not dense!"

Cayon's rolled his eyes. "It’s a miracle you guys lasted this long. _Seven months_. Wow. I didn't know Trunks had it in him."

Goten could _feel_ the last of his patience slipping away. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Cayon shook his head. “As much as I really don't like you, I hate to be the one to say this. You do know that you and Trunks are going to break-up sooner rather than later, right?”

If looks could kill... "I know that you want my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean—"

"It's not that, Goten. You just don't know Trunks like I do."

 _Did he really just?_ “Are you seriously trying to stay that you’re closer to him than I am?”

Cayon shook his head again. "I'm not saying we’re closer, and I bet you do know Trunks very well, but there are still things about him that you _don't_ know. Tell me, Goten, how many girlfriends has Trunks had?"

Goten drew a blank. “So what?”

"Twenty-five, if you want to call them that."

"What is your point?" Goten asked in irritation. So what if Cayon kept a tally on how many girlfriends Trunks had? That didn't mean _anything_.

"My point is that while you've been a grade behind us, I've always been with Trunks. I know how he treats people, and _why_ he never keeps any of his girlfriends."

Goten felt like he was talking to a toddler. "That's because he doesn't like girls, Cayon.”

Cayon crossed his arms. "That's not the only reason, Go-Go. Did you know that Trunks even had a couple of boyfriends before you?"

Goten stopped short. He hadn't known that.

"I’ll be fair—I doubt he’s fucked them. They all touched him though, the same way you do, and he _still_ didn't care about them. Are you starting to catch onto what I'm telling you?"

Goten glared, hard.

Cayon moaned in exasperation. “You really _are_ an idiot! You want to know the reason why you've been dating over half a year, and he still hasn't said 'I love you'? It's because Trunks doesn’t! He isn't serious about you; he isn't serious about anyone! The only reason he hasn’t dumped you, is because you’re his best friend!  
  
"You don’t see the way Trunks acts around other people, but I do. I _watched_ Trunks screw people over. _I_ was the one he came and talked to, because he was afraid of what you’d think of him. I’ve seen his pattern enough times to know where this is going. You can think you’re special all you want, but you’re not. Face it, Go-Go, if he’s not already tired of you then he will be soon, and you’ll be just like the others."

“You’re _wrong_.” Goten didn’t like the feeling brewing in the pit of his gut.

Cayon shook his head. "I’m not. Look, I’m only telling you this for your own sake. You’ll thank me later."

White-hot rage bloomed in his chest. "Thank you for spreading lies about my boyfriend? Fuck you, Cayon! I know that this is just another one of your shitty ass plans to try and break us—"

"Shut up and look at the facts!" Cayon snapped. "You and him are like two different people. You both belong into completely different leagues than one another, and you know it! You may both be aliens, but _that’s_ where your similarities end.

"Do you know what Trunks needs? He needs someone intelligent. He needs someone sophisticated. He needs someone on his level. He needs someone who won’t hold him _back_ .  He needs someone who can make him forget about _you_."

Cayon grabbed his wrists, and pushed him against the wall—... _Just like he had Trunks that night...—_ and whispered in his ear, "He needs someone like _me_.”

Goten felt sick.

"He’s a real tease, don’t you think? But that’s okay, because when Trunks is finally to be done with you, he’ll be all mine.” He hummed. “I can’t wait until he lets me taste his lips again. I doubt I’ll have to wait lo—”

Goten yanked his wrist free and punched his face.

Cayon's body slammed against the ground like a ragdoll. Blood oozed from his split nose down his motionless face. Everyone around them seemed to drunk to notice.

Goten's chest rose and fell rapidly, but he couldn’t calm himself down. His nails were nearly cutting his palms in his clenched fists. His eyes were screwed shut as tightly as they could. His body burned all over with anger and shame.

Cayon was a liar, Goten knew that. Any other day he’d never doubt that. But his brain was too fuzzy; his thoughts were too jumbled. Any other day he’d know better, but now all the wrong words were racing through his brain.

 _—_ I _was the one he came and talked to—_

_He never told me about his past relationships. He never told me what was wrong at the playground. He never told me he wanted to leave..._

_—You want to know the reason why you've been dating over half a year, and he still hasn't said 'I love you’—_

_Why does he even know that?_

_Trunks never said he loved him..._

He was stomping. Trunks was getting closer. He stopped in front of him. Trunks smiled at him. The smile made Goten’s chest hurt even worse.

“We need to talk,” he heard himself say. He grabbed Trunks’ wrist. He walked towards the staircase.

"Hey," he heard Trunks say. "Are you okay?"

"No." Even now, Goten was always honest. “I’m not.”

TBC


	27. Parties III

****#27- Parties III

Word Count: 1030

* * *

 

Goten's eyebrows were drawn as he pushed his way through the crowd. He sneered at the group of people who were blocking the staircase, until they moved aside with fearful looks on their faces. He didn't soften his features, and only continued to stomp up the steps, tugging Trunks behind him.

The hallway was dark, and lined with four doors. One of the doors was open, and led into the bathroom, but the other four were closed.

Goten immediately went to the closest shut door. He grabbed at the brass knob, only to realize the door was locked. There was a keyhole, and unfortunately for whoever owned this house, Goten didn't have the key.

He knew that what he was about to do, was something a completely sober Goten would _never_ do, but ‘Sober Goten’ wasn’t here right now. ‘Drunker Than He Thought He Was Goten’ was here, and without a second thought, he twisted the knob until the tumblers snapped beyond repair.

"Dude!" Trunks protested as he was pulled into the room. Goten didn't reply, and flicked on the light switch. It was a simple teenage boy's bedroom. The host’s room? He didn’t really care.

The elder pushed the door shut behind him. "What the hell is the matter with you, Goten?"

“Why didn't you tell me that you had boyfriends before me?"

Trunks gaped like a fish. “Seriously?”

Goten said nothing.

“For fuck’s sake.” Trunks scrubbed a hand over his face, uncomfortable. “I wouldn’t call them boyfriends. I was experimenting. They didn't really mean anything, so I just ended it. At the time I wasn't sure how you'd handle my sexuality, and when we started dating, I had already stopped thinking about them."

Trunks brows furrowed. "How do you know about them anyway? The only person I ever really talked to about these things is—"

"It doesn't matter where I heard," Goten intervened. "It matters that you lied to me!"

" _Lied_ to you?" Trunks eyes popped in disbelief. “How in the hell did I lie? You never asked."

"Do I honestly have to ask, 'hey, babe, just out of curiosity, did you fuck around with other guys before we got together'? And you _did_ lie, because I do recall you telling me that I was your first, Trunks!"

Despite the blush that spread across Trunks' cheeks, anger seeped into his voice. "You know what I meant when I said you were my first guy, Goten! Is this seriously what you're upset about? You fucked around with guys before me _too_ , you know.”

That was a fair point. ‘Drunker Than He Thought He Was Goten’ was not to be deterred. “I never _lied_ about it.”

“I didn’t lie! And either way, that was in the past, so just let it go!"

"How can I when it really isn't in the past?" Goten mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not really in the past, Trunks!" Goten snapped. "I've known you all my life, and I know you've never been one for change. How can I know if you are now?"

“Wow,” Trunks said in awe. “You’re drunk. You’re very drunk. You’re not usually _this_ unreasonable.”

“Oh, so you think I’m unreasonable?”

“Yeah, I do,” he retorted, his eyes hard. “You get jealous over every little thing! I so much as talk to someone else and you pop off like I’m about to be stolen right out from under you! You have absolutely no trust in me!”

"Don't act like it's just me, Trunks! Do I have to remind you about how you tried to drown Aalase and me at the playground?!"

"That was different!"

"I fail to see how!"

"You were actually flirting with her! Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I don’t notice how you look at girls? You check out girls like you’re a forty-year old virgin! I think I’m allowed to get upset when you let some chick practically drape herself in your lap and whisper in your ear because you think it’s _cute_. If I’m not allowed to be upset about that, then what, Goten? Tell me what the hell it is you want from me?”

"I want you to quit lying to me, and at least _pretend_ that you give some sort of fuck about me! It's always Cayon who knows what's going on, while I'm stumbling around like some blind idiot! It's always Cayon, who gets to be there for you, when I'm supposed to be, but you never let me! It's always Cayon, who has no other desire than to _fuck_ you, who comes before me! Is he really that more important to you than me?!

Trunks threw his hands into the air. “Cayon! It’s _always_ Cayon with you!” He turned and strode towards the window.

"Where the hell are you going?" Goten demanded.

"I can't do this anymore," Trunks answered as he threw open the window. "I am so tired of you acting like a fucking child. I'm going home. I need a break. Call me when you're sober, and done attacking me over stupid shit.”

Goten was about to retort, when he froze. The wrong words raced through his head. It was always the wrong words.

_I can't do this anymore... I am so tired..._

_Let it go..._

_Break..._

Everyone knew what a ‘break’ really meant.

"Trunks..." Goten spoke up lowly, “Are you saying you want to break up?"

Trunks whipped around inhumanely fast. He stared back at him.  

“ _Goten_...” he said, but that was all. He didn’t say what Goten needed to hear. He only stared at him with his wide, beautiful eyes.

 _What are you_ doing _, Goten? Think about what you’re doing!_

No more words came. Goten took his silence in the worst way.

"Fine." He gave Trunks his back. "If that's what you want, then fine. I don't even care anymore. We were stupid to think this would ever work."

Goten could still feel Trunks' presence behind him. He refused to turn around.

Moments passed. Then Trunks was gone.

Goten stumbled back, until the back of his knees the bed. He flopped down onto the stranger’s mattress. His hands covered his face.

_What the hell have I done?_

End


	28. Sleeping In

#28- Sleeping In

Word Count: 1226

* * *

 

Goten grumbled as he stalked through the crowded party. It was December 31st, and due to their families having 'adult parties' that the boys weren't allowed to go to, (which seemed a bit unfair, considering that Trunks would be turning eighteen this coming May, and Goten would be seventeen the summer that followed), the duo simply decided to go to a more 'age-appropriate' New Year's Eve party.

It was just passed 11pm—nearly an hour after the two of them had arrived. Goten had lost his best friend around half an hour ago, but he was sure they'd run back into each other before they had to do the countdown.

With that in mind, he danced around with tons of girls (and even a few guys on the sly), picked up a few numbers, and even had partaken in a make-out session. His favorite partner so far though, had been a spunky girl with scruffy, unnaturally pale-pink hair (he could tell because her eyebrows were brown), tied in a loose side-ponytail. The girl moved on the dance-floor like a pro, had hips that could kill, and was a good kisser to boot. He couldn’t recall her name, but the way her tongue danced in his mouth had him really tempted to learn it.

He had lost track of her though, and now he was looking for two people with unnaturally colored hair. Not that that was their only similarity. Her eyes were also a gorgeous bright blue. Almost as gorgeous as—

 _‘Stop being so gay, Goten,’_ he told himself as he flicked his own forehead. There was nothing more uncool than crushing on your best friend. Even if your best friend had the prettiest blue eyes on the planet, and unfairly soft hair, and a sexy smile, and smooth abs, and a hot ass—

“ _Gahhhhh_!” Goten idly hoped no one was watching while his fingers brutally attacked his forehead.

With his punishment done, he continued his search for pink or purple hair. He wouldn’t even deny that he hoped to find the purple hair first.

BUT it was only because he knew that Mele got Trunks drinking, and _nothing_ good could come from a drunk Trunks...

He steps into the living room. A bit further down from him, he saw the blonde-brunet head of Cayon, who looked like he was kissing the daylights out of the wall (well, by the way his head was tilted, he was probably nibbling on the wall's ear...).

 _'Gods, you're so damn big that I can't even see who has the... good fortune to kiss you.'_ Goten hated Cayon, but there was no use in pretending he was an awful partner. He’s heard too many tales of Cayon’s ‘prowess’ in excruciating detail for that.

Aaaand now he was annoyed. Goten moved to continue his search, but at that moment, Cayon also moved. Cayon’s mouth fit over his now-visible partner’s lips, and Goten’s blood boiled.

Pressed up against the wall was Trunks, with his arms pinned over his head. His lips moved against Cayon’s almost desperately and his body writhed eagerly in Cayon’s embrace. Despite the darkness though, Goten could see that his friend’s ears were flushed too deeply, and his lidded-eyes were glazed.

Trunks was drunk. _Too_ drunk.

He was next to Cayon in less than a second. He grabbed a handful of blonde-brunet hair, and yanked him away. Cayon had barely yelped in protest, when Goten tossed him harshly. He landed in a heap on the ground, groaning pathetically. Goten balled up his fist, more than ready to knock that asshole’s lights out.

"Goten..."

He whipped around. Trunks was still slumped against the wall. Could he sense him? Trunks was practically useless when he was drunk, which was _why_ he normally steered clear of it.

When Goten didn't respond, Trunks opened his eyes, confused. When he saw Goten, his instantly eyes brightened. He lunged at the surprised Son, and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"Why... Why... Why did you... stop?" Trunks spoke like his mouth was full of cotton.

Before Goten could reply, Trunks leaned in and tried to place a kiss on him. He only caught the corner of Goten's lips, before slumping against him.

Goten was very stunned. He then berated himself for getting so easily distracted. "Trunks, are you okay?"

“No. Feel... sick.”

He then promptly threw up all over the carpet.

Afterwards, Goten had taken Trunks back to his house. He had carried Trunks up to his room to sleep off the alcohol. He had stayed up through the New Year, making sure Trunks stayed on his side, and helping him with the wastebasket every time he was sick. A few hours later, Trunks had awoken with a horrible headache, with very few memories from the night before.

Goten had only told Trunks that the he'd tried to kiss him.

Trunks had been mortified. Then, everything settled, and on that day the best relationship of Goten’s life began...

XXX

It was late morning of the third day.

On the first day, he had waited. Maybe Trunks hadn’t taken him seriously. Maybe Trunks would call him and berate him like he normally would when Goten did something stupid. Maybe that whole night was just a shitty excuse for a dream. Maybe Goten hadn’t screwed up the best thing to happen in his life.

No good morning text. No goodnight text. Nothing in between. Radio silence.

On the second day, Goten accepted heartbreak.

He had stayed in his bed the entire time, only moving when it was absolutely necessary. He listened to sad songs; he ate ice-cream; he even had a good cry. His heart was still just as broken.

He wondered what Trunks was doing—if he was as broken as he was. Goten doubted it. He was probably off getting sympathy sex from Cayon. They were probably both laughing at Goten right now. Big, stupid Goten.

Or maybe not, because Cayon’s an asshole and this was all his _fault_.

Goten twisted his face into his pillow. Trunks was his other half. He always had been. Didn’t Trunks know that? Didn’t he realize how much Goten needed him? Didn’t he know how much Goten loved him?

Goten felt tears prick his eyes, and he fought them back. How long was he going to hurt like this?

Goten stands by one thing he said though. They _were_ stupid stupid for ever thinking that their relationship would work. He wouldn’t be hurting like this if they had just kept things the way they were.

_But if I had, then I never would've embraced him, or held his hand, or danced with him, or cuddled him, or kissed him..._

_I never would have realized what it felt like to_ love _him._

But now, nothing would ever be the same between them again. Trunks could never just be his best friend again. Goten has lost him in every way that mattered.

 _No more thinking about this._ He buried his face deeper into the pillow, and willed sleep to come. His clock said it was almost noon, but he didn’t care. He would sleep the summer away if he had too.

He would sleep until he knew what to do about the Trunks-shaped hole in his heart.

End  



	29. Camping

****#29- Camping

Word Count: 1343

* * *

 

Goten was awakened by a knock on his door. He ignored the thumping fist against his door, and simply waited for the mystery person to give up, and let them self in.

A moment later, his older brother peered into the room. This was the second time he had come up. The rest of his family had all come up (though he knows his dad only did so at his mother’s urgings), trying to understand just why he was so miserable. He appreciated their efforts, but he just couldn’t tell them. He wasn’t ready to explain how much of an idiot he’d been.

"Hey, bro," Gohan said softly, closing the door behind him with his free hand.

Goten graced him with eye contact.

"I brought you some breakfast," his brother stated, displaying the tray full of his mother's cooking.

Goten knocked his blanket away and forced himself into a sitting position. He was starving, but didn’t have the energy to eat. All he really wanted to do was to go back to sleep.

His stomach loudly disagreed with that plan. He accepted the tray.

The brothers were silent as Goten nibbled on his toast. He normally started with bacon, because he loved it the most. He didn't feel like enjoying anything at the moment, though, so he started with his least favorite: toast.

Trunks loves toast. He always eats his with butter and strawberry jam. Then when he eats it, his upper lip gets sticky, and he’ll let Goten kiss...

He should’ve started with the bacon.

"So, Goten," Gohan started, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I came in to tell you that we will be leaving later this evening, so be ready."

Goten furrowed his brow in confusion. “What are you talking about?"

"The camping trip, Goten."

Oh right. Goten groaned in annoyance. Ever since the whole Majin Buu thing, the ‘gang’ held a camping trip every year, in an effort to stay in touch. The last time that Goku went had been about five years ago (three days was simply too long to go without training), but that didn't stop the younger Sons from going.

Goten flopped back onto the bed. "I'm not really in the mood this year, Gohan."

"Come on," his brother huffed. "You've been lying in this bed for days and it isn't healthy. You have to get out of the house. It'll be good for you."

"I really don't think it will be," he answered. _He_ would be there, after all, and Goten couldn't see him. He wasn't ready yet.

"Yes it will, so be ready by seven. Don't think you aren't going. I'll drag you there, and you know I'm not kidding."

"Gohan, _stoooooooop_ ," he groaned as his brother strolled out of his room door.

"Trust me, Goten, this will be good for you," Gohan called back, before disappearing down the hall.

 _‘Easy for you to say,’_ Goten thought as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

XXX

Gohan returned hours later. He shook his head in disappointment at seeing Goten very much in the same position he’d left him in. Gohan then helped himself to Goten's drawers, and packed the necessary clothes in a capsule, along with a hairbrush, toothbrush, and any other necessities. Once that was done, Gohan threw his younger brother over his shoulder, ignoring the protests. With a quick goodbye to his mother, he flew off, with Goten in his possession, and Pan flying alongside of him.

XXX

Goten plopped down onto the log behind him, defeated. Gohan urged him to change out of his old pajamas, but the fresh clothes did little to improve his mood. He had managed polite greetings with everyone, but had no energy for more much more than that. All he wanted to do was crawl back into his bed. Why was he here again?

He glared over at Gohan, who was chatting with Krillin, Yamcha, and Oolong. He had been here for an hour, and the queasy feeling in his stomach grow with each passing second. Trunks would be here soon.

He buried his face in his hands. He had to keep it together. He could make it three days. He _could_.

He wouldn’t, but no one could say he hadn’t tried.

Suddenly, he sensed the air shifting. An air car had landed near them.

Stepping out of the vehicle was Bulma Brief, who was helping her daughter out of the seat, and onto the ground. Bra was instantly noticed by Pan, and the two girls caught each other in a desperate hug, as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. Inwardly laughing (he didn’t have the drive to laugh out loud) at the two ridiculous girls, he brought his attention back to Bulma. The woman was leaning into the vehicle, her body slightly quivering as she spoke in the awkward position.

Goten's heart pounded as the woman pulled herself out of the vehicle, slowly followed by a head of lavender. Once the boy was out of the aircraft, he was quickly attacked by Pan, who had jumped up, and wrapped her tiny limbs around him.

"Trunks, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Panny," Trunks answered with a tired smile. The elder's voice was weary as he spoke. Goten was somewhat surprised.

He was far more surprised by how different Trunks looked. Never in his life had Goten seen him that way.

For starters, he was wearing glasses. He didn't have awful eyesight like Gohan, but poor enough vision that he still was required to wear prescription glasses. Trunks never wore them though, and opted to wear contacts instead. His clothes were horribly wrinkled, and his normally immaculate hair was replaced by a wild nest of lavender.

The worst of it, though, was hidden underneath the glasses. His eyes were the dullest blue Goten had ever seen.

Goten barely recognized him. Trunks looked... a hell of a lot like Goten felt.

Goten wanted to know why. He suspected the reason, but he knew better than to hope. Besides, is that what he’s come too? Hoping for the love of his life to feel the same pain he does?

Before their eyes could meet, Goten turned away.

XXX

Almost an hour had passed, and no words had transpired between them. Goten could hear just how much the others were enjoying themselves as the night progressed. Goten, however, had no desire to move from his log, and across from him, Trunks apparently felt the same way.

The campfire burned brightly between them. Their eyes strayed to each other many times, but they quickly looked away before they could make eye contact. The whole situation was, for the most part, extremely awkward and more than a little unnerving.

He could feel Trunks’ eyes on him again.

Why, oh why did this have to be so _awkward_?

Goten knew the only way to get Trunks’ eyes off of him was to look up himself—they had been playing this stupid game for the past hour, after all. With that in mind, he begrudgingly trailed his eyes up from his lap, but froze in place at what met him.

Trunks hadn’t looked away.

Black met blue. The fire burned between them, but it did nothing to mask the raw emotion, the raw _hurt_ in those vulnerable eyes.  

It was too much. Goten _never_ wanted Trunks to feel this way.

Trunks stood so abruptly, that Goten jumped. Trunks spared him a final glance, before turning away, and walking off into the woods. He disappeared quickly.

 _‘No more,'_ Goten thought as he rose to his feet. He was hurting, and the thought of getting up and chasing after someone who probably no longer wanted him made that feeling intensify. He would do it though, because _Trunks_ was hurting. Goten promised himself that he would always be there when Trunks needed him, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

Goten set after Trunks. It would hurt, and it might just make everything worse, but no one could say he hadn’t tried.

TBC


	30. Camping II

****#30- Camping II

Word Count: 1282

* * *

 

Goten could see Trunks ahead of him again.

His heart had never pounded so hard.

Goten slowed his jog. Trunks was just in front of him, standing with his back to him. His arms were crossed and his back was tense. Goten wanted to know what he was thinking. Goten wanted to hold him. He wanted to hold him so _badly_.

A minute went by in silence. Goten took a step forward. Another minute. Another step. A dozen feet of grass stood between them. A minute of silence. Crickets chirped distantly.

“What do you want?” Trunks eventually asked.

Goten really wished he would turn around. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Really,” Trunks scoffed weakly. “Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Yes,” Goten said, unsure how else to answer.

“Why?”

Goten faltered. “I... because I’m your best friend.”

“Oh, are you?”

Goten was starting to wish he had stayed on his log. “I... I want to be. If you don’t want to be friends anymore then that’s...” Goten gave a ragged sigh. “Please just tell me what’s bothering you.”

"Why would I tell you?” Trunks asked like the very thought was ridiculous. “You're just going to rub it in my face."

Goten took a step forward, protesting, "I would never—"

"You wouldn't, huh?" Trunks challenged, whipping around suddenly. "What do you think you're doing right now!"

Trunks was storming towards him. Goten took an unconscious step back. "I don't—"

You don't what, Goten?" Trunks was in his face now, anger bleeding from his eyes. “Don't you dare stand here and act like you don't know what my problem is!"

"I really don't know, Trunks,” Goten said desperately. “ Please just tell me!"

Like a balloon, Trunks deflated. His eyes dropped to the ground. "Why, Goten?” he asked, his words a rasp whisper. “What did I do wrong?”

Goten’s gut felt tight. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Trunks looked up at him, his eyes defeated.

"What did I do, to make you end us?"

Goten's jaw dropped. Trunks shook his head and turned away. Goten quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Trunks instantly twisted his arm, breaking the hold. He walked on. “Leave me alone, Goten. Where you stand in this matter has been made pretty clear; stop making this harder for me. We can't be friends anymore, it's just too hard."

Trunks walked further and further away. Goten panicked.

_'This can't be it! I can't let this be it! He's mine, and I'm not letting him get away from me without a fight. Not this time!'_

Goten sprung into action. His feet left the ground as he flew the short distance over to Trunks Reaching out, he grabbed the other boy’s wrist and spun him around. Before Trunks could protest, Goten clenched the front of his t-shirt, and pulled him off his feet. He flew forward and slammed Trunks up against a tree.

"What the hell, Goten?!"

"Don't walk away from me! We have to talk about this!"

"What is there to talk about? You made it clear that you don't want me anymore!"

There was something very wrong with Trunks’ voice as he said that. There was something very wrong with all of this.

“I _never_ said that,” Goten stressed.

“You did!”

“I didn’t!” Goten insisted, anger and pain fighting for control over his words. “You were the one who said you couldn’t do this anymore! You’re the one who doesn’t want me! Did you _ever_ want me?”

Goten dropped his eyes. His teeth grit painfully. “Why do you get to act all hurt? You’re the one who lied to me. You’re the one who never says what he’s thinking or feeling. You’re the one who trusts some dickhead pervert over _me_. Do you even care how that makes me feel? Do you even care about me at all? Do I seriously mean this little to you?”

“You mean _everything_ to me!”

Goten’s eyes popped at the outburst. Trunks was glaring at him, and Goten had no idea what to say. Trunks beat him too it.

"How _dare_ you think I don't care about you! How _dare_ you try and make this all my fault? You asshole! You fucking asshole! If you didn’t want me you should’ve just said so from the beginning! Stop trying to hide behind my words and just... be _honest_ with me..."

Trunks looked away, and once more his anger flowed away like rain down a street corner.

A moment passed. Another moment. Never in his life had Goten been so lost for words.

“I don’t care about Cayon,” Trunks said suddenly.

Goten gaped.

"Cayon is my friend. He makes me laugh, and listens when I talk, and relates to me on things that most other people don’t. I can tell him about my exes and not worry that he’ll judge me. I can also live the rest of my without ever talking to him again.” Trunks looks up at him, his eyes earnest. “He knows that. That’s why he’s jealous of you. That doesn’t make it right, but it’s true. He knows that I can’t ever feel the things I feel for you for him. I like Cayon, but he’ll never have your smile, or your hair, or your infuriating personality, or your eyes. He’ll never be _you_. Why don’t you understand _this_.”

“Why do we always have to fight about stupid things?” Trunks goes on. “If it’s not school, then it’s about Cayon, or other boys, or you constantly accusing me of _something_. If you really wanted me, you wouldn’t be driving me away like this!”

Goten nearly stumbled from the volume and the words all at once.

“I miss you!” Trunks cried. “Don’t you miss me too? I just want to be with you! Don’t you want to be with me too? Then why won’t you let me! Why do you keep letting everything else get in the way? I need you! I _love_ you! Why don’t you understand?!”

Goten’s heart stopped beating. “You... You _love_ me?”

“Of course I do!” Trunks shouted, like Goten asked him something idiotic, like whether or not the sky was blue. “When have I ever _not_ loved you! We wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t love you!”

Goten struggled to speak. This was not where he expected to hear those words. In his mind he always imagined these special words to come about somewhere more romantic, like a rooftop in a shoujo manga, or during sex, or on a beach at twilight. Not in the middle of the woods with Trunks glaring like he hated him. What was Goten supposed to say _back_?

Oh right. “Trunks... you know I love you too.”

“You don’t.”

Goten flinched back, gaping in disbelief. “Why would you say that?”

“If you loved me you wouldn’t be pushing me—”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he blurted suddenly. He felt the panic return. Trunks couldn’t just... not _believe_ him. He had to know. No matter how this day ended he had to _know_ .Trunks asked him to be honest and that was exactly what Goten was going to be.  “I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry for letting Cayon get to my head. I’m sorry for drinking. I’m sorry for not calling and fixing this sooner. I’m sorry for everything! _Please_ forgive me. I love you! I love you! I love yo—

Trunks kissed him. He pulled away. “I love you.”

Goten swallowed hard. “I love you too.”

“Let’s start acting like it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Goten hugged him close, and doubted he’d ever let him go again. His eyes pricked, and this time he didn’t fight it. “Let’s do that.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that made me want to revise the whole story and yet the one I put the least amount of effort into... Oops.


	31. Last Day of Summer

****#31- Last Day of Summer

Word Count: 1558

* * *

 

Goten smiled brightly as he watched Pan smother Trunks in a hug. The youngest Sons had just arrived at Capsule Corporations a few seconds ago, and already Pan was attacking him with her little girl love. Goten laughed a bit to himself, and waited for his time alone with Trunks.

The rest of August went rather uneventfully in Goten's opinion. The most exciting thing to occur would be the world martial arts tournament, which had taken place just a week ago. He had laughed at Trunks being hit on by a large man named Otosuki, gotten his ass kicked by Pan, and lost his father... again, all in the same day. Goten didn't really mind though. He wasn't nearly as close to Goku as Gohan was, so the man's absence really wasn't affecting his daily life in anyway.

During the entire rest of the month, he and Trunks had quite literally spent every waking minute together. Whether the two were spending their nights at Capsule Corporations, or the Son household, they were always together. The only reason why Goten wasn't with Trunks just a moment ago, was because he had promised Pan he'd bring her down to say her goodbyes.

Trunks had decided that he was going to go to Stanford. As proud as Goten was for his boyfriend, he still didn't like to think about the fact that this was his boyfriend’s last day of summer. Goten's summer was actually going to last about another six days, before he began his senior year. Trunks' was obviously cut short, because he was leaving; tomorrow morning in fact.

 _'Come on you little brat! You've been saying your goodbyes for like five minutes now!’_ Goten thought in annoyance, as he watched Trunks swing his giggling niece around in circles. He couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. He still had to say his goodbyes too!

He was going to be seeing Trunks’ again in a few days, but still, it was the principale!

XXX

After what seemed like ages, Pan finally released Trunks, and allowed him to see Goten. They immediately took flight. The two of them had flown for almost an hour, when they decided to rest. They were in the forest now, a lake roughly a hundred feet away from them.

Goten was resting in the grass now, with his back against a tree. Trunks sat in between his legs, and Goten wrapped his arms tight around his waist, cuddling him closer as he buried his chin in his shoulder. They were both quiet, trying to ignore the setting sun, and the fireflies that were beginning to sprout out above the grass, signaling that the day was coming to a close.

After a while, Trunks finally spoke lightheartedly, "So Pan basically died in my arms when I told her I was leaving for America. Did you seriously not tell her where I was going?"

Goten shrugged. "Like she knows where America is. I was going to tell her that you were moving to Candy Land, but I didn't think you'd play along with that."

"Well considering she regularly flies around the world by herself, I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew where it was. Also, you're right, I probably wouldn't have."

Goten chuckled lightly, and tightened his arms around Trunks. He sighed, and tried not to think about the events for tomorrow.

 _'I'm being such a baby. I'll see him all the time! It's not like I'm_ losing _him or anything... he's not really going anywhere!'_

Goten was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Trunks shift. He had turned his head to become face-to-face with Goten. Trunks' face was blank of emotion, but Goten could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

Goten gave a bit of a forced laugh as he replied, "We can see each other whenever we—"

"Goten," the seriousness didn't leave his voice as he cut the younger off.

Goten buried his face in Trunks' neck. While they could fly, it would be a hassle to see one another all of the time. With Goten's final year of high school, and Trunks' first year of college, they wouldn't have the time to fly and see each other during weekdays. The best that Goten could guarantee would be every weekend, but that still wasn't nearly enough for him.

"I’ll miss you too. I don't like thinking about the fact that I won't be able to see you every day," Goten replied, his answer muffled against Trunks’ neck.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "We'll still talk to each other every day. Besides, this can be your first year of school were I didn't do 70% of your classwork for you!"

"Ugh," Goten groaned, throwing his head back against the tree. "I actually have to put effort into this year, don't I? How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Trunks shrugged. "It certainly makes me feel better."

"Shut up!" Goten exclaimed as he flicked the back of Trunks' head. The elder laughed in reply, which only left Goten the option to grumble in annoyance.

After a few moments, Trunks was quiet again, and returned to resting lazily against Goten's chest. The duo sat in silence, watching the fireflies float around them, as their numbers accumulated with the darkening sky.

"Do you remember when you kissed Cayon?" Goten asked suddenly. He really didn't mind if Trunks said 'yes'. He was simply curious.

“ _What_?” Trunks shot up to his feet. He looked down at Goten, stared at his now empty arms in pitiful confusion.

"When in the hell was this?!" Trunks demanded, his hands shooting out to further emphasize his emotion.

Goten coughed a bit before muttering, "On New Year's eve..."

" _WHAT_!"

"...Yeah..."

"Oh gods... _That's_ what all those annoying vague jokes Cayon kept making were about! All this time both of you knew and you didn't tell me?! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry!” Goten held his hands up to shield himself. “I didn't really want to talk about it, and I figured since you didn't remember, it wasn't hurting anybody! But wow, I mean, I knew you were wasted, but I didn't think you were _that_ wasted. You seriously don't remember?"

"No, I don't!" Trunks replied, his eyes filled with irritation. "The only thing I remember after drinking all those drinks with Mele was kissing you... OH GODS!"

"What! What!" Goten exclaimed, jumping a bit in fear.

Trunks' hands went to cover his eyes. "I thought that it was _you_ I was kissing! Oh fuck, that really _was_ Cayon! I thought you were just wearing really bad cologne! Oh gods this is so _embarrassing_."

Goten blinked in confusion as he stood to his feet, "you thought that was... me?"

"Obviously. _Why_ would I kiss Cayon?”

Goten suddenly grinned brightly. “You really thought that was me!"

Trunks glared at him through the cracks in his fingers. “I literally just said that.”

"No, you don't get it! You never were trying to kiss Cayon, just me!" Goten replied as he pumped his fists in the air, doing the same odd dance he'd done when Trunks was forced to participate in the 28th world martial arts tournament with him.

_'Ha! Looks like even back then I was better than Cayon! I can't wait to rub it in his face!'_

Trunks arched his brow at Goten's strange victory dance. "I hope you weren't looking to get laid tonight..."

Goten instantly stopped his dance. He stuck his tongue out at him. Trunks rolled his eyes, and looked to the sky.  
  
His eyes widened at the deep blue up above. "it's getting late. We should probably head back."

Goten pouted, before hooking his arm around Trunks' waist, and pulling the other boy against him. "I don't want to leave yet."

"I know, but we have to, Goten. There is still some more stuff that I have to capsulize, and then I have to go to bed early tonight. I have to wake up at the crack of fucking dawn tomorrow, because my mother wants to get me settled in my dorm in the morning, so she can drag me sightseeing with her for the rest of the day.”

Goten leaned in, and whispered in Trunks' ear, "Come on, I'm in such a good mood; just go to bed late tonight! Don't you want a more immediate ending to our first summer as a couple? I mean, we can get drunk and have sloppy sex later."

Trunks laughed. He recalled saying something similar on their first day of summer.

With a bit of a seductive smile, he replied, "Well... I guess being a _little_ tired tomorrow won't kill me..."

With that, Goten leaned in, and connected their lips. His hands slid down off of his narrow waist, until they rested on Trunks’ hips. He could feel Trunks smiling against his lips, before he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Goten basked in the fingers that tightened in his dark hair, as he pulled Trunks closer. Trunks never really did admit to loving the placement of the Son's hands in a certain place, but Goten decided it didn't really matter. There was no room for petty teasing tonight.

“I love you,” Goten said.

Trunks hummed. “Why don’t you prove it?”

Goten spent the rest of that night proving it over and over again.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that... she done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
